Seeing You Again
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: She got a contract in England and is now over there singing. A ball takes place and she meets someone, someone from her past. Mai has just got used to everthing going back to normal, why the change. A case or two? Maybe three? Can things go back to normal or will they keep changing. Read as Naru and Mai relationship takes to new levels. Normal Pairings Songs from Various Artist R&R
1. Record Label

**Here we are. My brand new story. I hope you like and I would like to say this is NOT a sequel to Sweet Singers. **

**Okay, thanks.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Label Record.<p>

* * *

><p>She stared into the mirror in front of her. Looking deep into the brown eyes staring back. She heaved a sigh and glanced at the calendar next to her. Today was the day that she was performing in her favourite pub in Shibuya. She loved performing and she did it when she could and she got good money for it.<p>

It was like a job really. A career nearly, but not quite.

Today was the day that he also left, and the day she became who she was now. It was the 4th of May and she was waiting backstage in her dressing room before she went on stage to perform. She replied to every single one of her fans - even if she didn't have as many as some - with out fail and with the help of her number one fan.

A very posh person, and a very well known person. She was a renown medium and she knew her very well. Yes, it was Masako Hara. She was Masako Hara best friend if you put it that way and Masako was her number one fan. She glanced at the date again with a sigh and thought back to that day a year ago.

_Flashback._

_She sat with her tea and a piece of paper she was reading. She had finally started on the paperwork her boss had given her because she had done her homework and there was noting else left to do that day. _

_She smiled before putting her tea and paper down and looked up at the clock. It was 1:35 and soon enough her boss would call for tea, and today, she wanted to surprise him. She got up from her desk and head over to the kitchen where she began to make the tea. After, she took the tea to the second door away for the kitchen, at where her boss office resided. She knocked softly three times before she waited for the 'Come in'. _

"_Come in," her bosses cold voice came through the door. She sweat dropped before putting on a huge smile and opening the door, "Ne, Naru, here is your tea," she said to her boss called Naru. But, that wasn't his real name. His real name was Kazuaya Shibuya, but even that was a lie. That was a cover name, his real name was in fact Oliver Davis. The best PK user ever, but, he didn't know, she knew about him of course because Oliver's twin brother told her. _

_Eugene Davis was Oliver Davis, medium twin brother. Who was, unfortunately died and she knew all about his death and why Naru was here. It pained her because she was in fact, in love with her boss but she kept her head high and stuck by her boss. _

"_Place it on the desk and take a seat, I need to speak with you," Naru cool voice came and the girl nodded and walked in the office. "Shall I shut the door Naru?" she asked and he nodded placing a book mark in his book he was reading and placing it on his desk. The girl did as she was told shutting the door and then sat down in front of her boss. _

_Naru stayed quiet while analysing his assistant, how would he tell her?. How would he tell her he was Oliver Davis, or that he was only here to search for his brothers body? Or that he was going to leave? He sighed and sat back against his chair. _

"_Mai, there are a few things you don't know about me, and first, that Kazuaya isn't my real name," Mai, the girl, pretended to act shocked and then rolled her eyes, "Okay, old news, what's next?" she asked like it was just some old gossip she had already heard of, which seemed to be actually like it was. It was like some old gossip she already knew. _

_Naru stared at her, "My real name is-Wait, what do you mean its old news?" he asked and she giggled. "Well, that's a long story," Naru smirked and crossed his arms, "We have plenty of time and you, won't be leaving until you tell me," Mai just smiled and then leant back as well. "First of all, I know for a fact that your Oliver Davis and that secondly your here in search of something." she paused to look at him, "Well not something, someone." she looked away out the small window in his office. _

"_Your here to search for your twin brother, Eugene Davis, commonly known as Gene, he died in a hit-n-run accident and your in search of his body that was dumped in a lake, which, I found out by Gene was found last week, and thirdly your about to leave, and go back to England." she looked back at him and sighed, "I got told," he just stared. _

"_By who?" he asked and Mai sighed, but smiled. "Gene," she breathed, "I mean, in my dreams I had a spirit guide, and at first...i thought it...it was you," she stuttered and he just smirked seeing the pink on her cheeks. "But after the case two weeks ago, he finally told me, he told me because he knew you where close to finding him and he wanted me to know before hand, because, he knew it wouldn't go down well...anyway, Gene has been my spirit guide all this time and I know now that he is going to be going and so are you and Lin," Mai finished and Naru nodded._

"_Okay, Mai, I will be closing down SPR tomorrow, Lin has your last payment and I hope you do well in the future and your welcome to go home," She giggled and stood, "Always business with you Naru, but, same to you and I hope Gene funeral goes well, oh and say hi to Madoka." Naru nodded and she smiled, "Goodbye Naru, or should I say Idiot Scientist," and with that she left out the door and went straight to clear her desk. _

_Tears filled her eyes as she hid her face with a smile to cover the pain of him leaving, she really did love him. But, someone needed him more. _

_Flashback end._

She shook her head and blinked her eyes, she didn't need the tears now and this performance was supposed to make her forget the date, but how could she. "Mai-chan, Mai-chan, there are people here to see you," Mai smiled, "Send them in Hana," she called and the door opened.

Mai looked through the mirror at the people. "Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Masako, you came," she breathed and stood to greet them, "We wouldn't miss it for the world," Bou-san said as he hugged her. She was still seventeen and Ayako and Bou-san had adopted her. She was now Mai Takigawa, and that, was her stage name as well. Her real name was obviously Mai Taniyama, and she still kept that name but Ayako and Bou-san had always been there for her and where like her mother and father, Mai liked it.

"Thanks guys," Masako stood next to Mai and she gave her a smile before looking at Yasuhara who had a sad face, "What with Yasuhara?" she asked and Masako just sighed, "He has been like that ever since he got an email from a girl, as he says." Mai giggled a bit and then slung her arm around Yasuhara shoulders. "Hey, if she don't want you." Mai paused to look at the others, "I'll have you," she whispered and then others began laughing and so did Yasuhara, but very likely.

Mai saw this cheered him up so she continued. "I mean, you aren't ugly, you defiantly are not stupid like me and your the nicest boy I know," Mai paused, "Maybe after John, but hey, your close," and he grinned, "Mai-chan, you have cured me," he shouted as he picked Mai up and spun her round.

"Ahhh, Yasu, put me down." Mai exclaimed and Yasuhara did what he was told. "We better go, your performing in two minutes, heads up on any _new _songs?" he asked and Mai shook her head, "Nope, just songs from my folder, so you know them," she informed the and they all gave her a quick hug before they left her to straighten out her close and head back stage as it was time for her to get going. She head out the door and down the hall before turning right and she was back stage.

"Ah, Mai-chan, everything is ready and the other singer is just finishing, here is your mike and wait over there," a coordinator pointed out and then took her over to the side of the stage so she could see out. Mai could see that this pub was full and the other singer had them all warmed up and hooked. She grinned and took a deep breath as the other singer finished and then a man went up on stage and began talking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them to see the singer heading of the stage towards her.

"Good luck, that crowds huge," she said and Mai nodded and gripped the mike tighter. The singer smiled and made her way out of back stage as Mai listened out for her name, "-and now for a next singer, please, give it up for the amazing, double album selling, Mai Takigawa, daughter of Housou Takigawa." people cheered and clapped as Mai stepped onto the stage.

"Hey, Its nice to be back here as I have been here many times, alright Bob?" She called and the barman nodded while people laughed, "Anyway, first songs was the first song I ever wrote and is then name of my biggest album. Here it is, here is my song, Dream." She waited for the music to start and began to tap her foot to the music.

Mai:

Do me a favour,

Tell me what you think about me?

Tell me how you want this to be?

Go out on a limb and just, dream?

Paint a picture,

choose your colours extra wise,

especially what you put on my mind,

imagine what it would be like, to touch the sky,

Yeah, whoa.

Your thoughts are gunna pick me up,

do you know, its good to feel to much,

whoa, you got my head in the clouds,

whoa, you got me thinking out loud,

the more you dream about me,

the more that I believe,

and nothings ever out of reach,

so dream, dream, dream,

I'll be the visions,

they pull me through the closest of minds,

they steer me towards that moment in time,

and it shows me what it means for you, to be mine,

yeah, whoa,

your giving me the will to try,

do you know, there's happy in these eyes,

whoa, you got my head in the clouds,

whoa, you got me thinking out loud,

the more you dream about me,

the more that I believe,

that nothings ever out of reach,

so, dream, dream, dream,

Ha, its like my birthday,

every time you look at me,

its like the best thing,

every time that you,

dream, yeah

(guitar solo.)

whoa.

Your thoughts are gunna pick me up,

do you know, its good to feel to much,

much,

whoa, you got my head in the clouds,

whoa, you got me thinking out loud,

the more you dream about me,

the more that I believe,

that nothings ever out of reach,

so dream, dream,

dream, yeah,

dream, yeah,

the more you dream about me,

the more that I believe,

that nothings ever out of reach,

so, dream, dream, dream,

dream.

Mai bowed and people cheered and she grinned, "Thank you, thank you, my next song is also on my first album, I wrote it when someone important to me left and I was, hurt, in a way, but I hope they are doing well and that, in some way, they here this song because it feels like, they are, a million miles away." and with that, the slow music began and Mai began singing.

Mai:

Here we lay face to face once again,  
>Silence cuts, like a knife as we pretend,<br>And I'm wondering who will be the first,

To say what we both know  
>We're just holding on to "could have been"s<p>

When we should be letting go.

It feels like you're a million miles away,

As you're lying here with me tonight.  
>I can't even find the words to say,<p>

I can find a way to make it right.  
>And we both know that the story's ending,<br>We play the part but we're just pretending,

And I can't hide the tears  
>'cause even though you're here,<p>

_(Puts her hand over heart,)_  
>It feels like you're a million miles away.<p>

Was it me,

Or was it you that broke away?  
>For what we were,<p>

Is like a season love is change  
>And every time I think about it,<p>

It tears me up inside.  
>Like the rivers of emotion,<p>

But I got no more tears to cry.

It feels like you're a million miles away,

As you're lying here with me tonight.  
>I can't even find the words to say,<p>

I can find a way to make it right.  
>And we both know that the story's ending,<br>We play the part but we're just pretending,

And I can't hide the tears  
>'cause even though you're here,<p>

_(Puts hand over heart,)_  
>It feels like you're a million miles away.<p>

(Music Plays)

We can try to talk it over,

But we walked that road before,  
>While our song is playing its last note,<p>

We both know for sure,

When it's time to close that door.

It feels like you're a million miles away,

As you're lying here with me tonight.  
>I can't even find the words to say,<p>

I can find a way to make it right.  
>And we both know that the story's ending,<br>We play the part but we're just pretending,

And I can't hide the tears  
>'cause even though you're here,<p>

_(Puts hand over heart,)_  
>It feels like you're a million miles away.<p>

Mai finished while a sad smile while everyone gave out 'Aww's' she then giggled, "Okay, next song is about, when I first told everyone about me, about my powers and about who I was, I was hurt, hurt in many ways, mentally and physically, this is a song that shows that it all comes Naturally."

Mai:

How you choose to express yourself,  
>It's all your own and I can tell,<br>It comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>You follow what you feel inside,<br>It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
>It comes naturally, Mmm, it comes naturally,<p>

And it takes, my breath, away,  
>What you do, so naturally,<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
>And I love the way you know, who you are,<br>And to me it's exciting,  
>When you know its meant to be,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>When you're with me, baby,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>Bay bay baby,<p>

You have a way of moving me,  
>A force of nature, your energy,<br>It comes naturally, you know it does,  
>It comes naturally,<br>Mmm yeah,

And it takes, my breath, away, every time,  
>What you do, so naturally,<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
>And I love the way you know, who you are,<br>And to me it's exciting,  
>When you know its meant to be,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>When you're with me, baby,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>Bay bay baby,<p>

When we collide, sparks fly,  
>When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away,<p>

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
>And I love the way you know, who you are,<br>And to me it's exciting,  
>When you know its meant to be,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>When you're with me, baby,<br>Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally,  
>Bay bay baby,<br>Naturally x5,  
>Bay bay baby,<br>Naturally x5,  
>Everything baby comes naturally.<p>

Everyone cheered again. Mai loved it, the joy of the crowd. "Okay, thanks for being this good so far, I see drinks around every where and we have only just started, what's songs next," Mai paused, "Well, its Arms everyone," the music began Mai grinned.

Mai:

I never thought, that you'd,

be the one to hold my heart,

but you came around,

then you, knocked me off the ground,

from the start,

you put your arms around me,

and I believe that its,

easier for you to let me go,

you put your arms around me and I'm home.

How many times, will you let me change my mind,

and turnt around,

I can't decided if I let you, save my life,

for if I drown,

I hope you see right through my wall,

I hope that you catch me,

causing im already falling,

I'll could I ever let our love get so close,

you put your arms around me and I'm home,

_(Music plays,)_

The world is coming down, on me,

and I can't find the reason to be loved,

I never wanna leave, but I can't,

make you bleed if I'm alone,

You put your arms around me,

and I that its,

easier for you to let me go,

I hope that you see right through my walls,

I hope that you catch me,

cause I'm already falling,

I'll could never let our love, get so close,

your put your arms around me and I'm home,

Home, Home, Home.

I tried my best to,

never ever let you in,

to see the truth,

and I'll never open up,

I've never truly loved,

till you,

put your arms around me,

and I believed that its,

easier for you to let me go,

_(Music plays,)_

I hope that you see right, through my walls,

I hope that you catch me,

causing I'm already falling,

how could I let, our love get so close,

you put your arms around me,

and I'm home,

you put your arms around me,

and I'm home.

Mai bowed and then smiled, "Okay, would anyone like any request, if you do, please take them up to the booth, after my next song and small break. My last song before my break and amazing friend of mine performs a song, is, a song from an American friend, so gave it to me and translated it into Japanese, so here it is, The Last Song."

Mai:

Here we are,  
>Mid air off of the cliff,<br>Staring down at the end again,  
>But then again,<p>

maybe we're finally on,

the road that's headed away,

from all your complaining,  
>Of hearing the same song,<p>

but baby we'll hear it when your gone,

It's time to turn on,

The Last Song,  
>Ooooo,<br>The Last Song,  
>Ooooo,<p>

What if you wasted love,

and all of our time disappeared,  
>And the sad song ends up being,<p>

the last song you'll ever hear,

It was ours,  
>But I'd do it again,<p>

holding hands with my friend again  
>But then again,<p>

maybe we gave our all,

a song we'll never forget,  
>Baby let 'em play it,<p>

maybe it'll save the world,  
>They gonna miss hearing it when it's gone,<p>

But it's time to turn up,

The Last Song,  
>Ooooo,<br>The Last Song,  
>Ooooo,<p>

What if we left every moment,

that we could spare  
>And the perfect song will end up,<p>

being the last song you'll ever hear,  
>You'll never know when the songs gonna fade,<br>The last song you hear is the one you made,  
>Your song was beautiful,<p>

that's why I started singing it,  
>But this song is our song so let's play,<p>

it until the end,

even if the last song,

_(Music Plays),_

The Last Song  
>Ooooo<br>The Last Song  
>Ooooo<p>

What if you wasted love,

and our love in time disappeared  
>And the perfect song ends up being,<p>

the last song you'll ever hear  
>ooooooooooooooooooooooo x2<p>

The Last Song.

Mai bowed while everyone stood and cheered and she handed the mic back to the coordinator and went out the back. Hana was stood with a drink and with Bou-san and the others behind her. "Mai, that was great," they cheered and all hugged Mai while she grabbed her drink.

"Thanks guys, it means al lot," she said and drained her drink. "Mai, there are a few people that would like to speak with you," Hana said and Mai nodded and watched two people in suits walk forward. "Mai Takigawa, its a pleasure to meet you," Mai smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, and, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked and then grinned.

"We are from England and we know you can speak and sing English perfectly, we would like to take you, and your family around you here, to England, so you can do I record label." Mai's eyes widened and every cheered. "Yeah, yes I will," she agreed and every was ecstatic.

"Well I will speak with your lovely agent here and get something sorted, how many are you?" he asked and Mai grinned, "Including me and Hana there are seven of us." he nodded and smiled at Hana, "Shall we?" he asked and she nodded.

Mai turnt to the others and began screaming while everyone hugged me. "We are going to England," she shouted and everyone grinned and the rest of the night went fine.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

**Thanks, and review.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	2. England

**THANK YOU, for reading the first chapter. I hope you like and I hope to continue this one further than my last. **

**If there is any songs people would like me to add, just review of PM the song and I will gladly add it, while thinking long and hard at where to put it. Your input needed to make story better. **

**Anyway, thank you for my two reviewers, you know who you are, but REVIEW.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: England.<br>Next Morning.

* * *

><p>"Why England," Mai moaned as she packed her bag. Her agent, Hana agreed to go today and Mai was just supporting a huge head from last night. Ayako stuck her head around the door, "Mai, you have ten minutes,"<p>

"Hai," Mai called back and then zipped up her suitcase. Naru was in England, would she see him?, She shook her head, "No, England is big, huge, there is a one in a million chance that I would see him," Mai said to herself and picked up her suitcase and rolled it out behind her into the living room. "Ready?" Bou-san asked and Mai nodded.

"Where are we meeting everyone?" She asked and Ayako smiled, "We are meeting the others outside the airport, and then we are meeting Hana and the record label people inside," Mai nodded and Bou-san took her suitcase, "Lets go then," Mai nodded and followed them out the door, Ayako locking it behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Masako, John," Mai exclaimed when she saw them and ran towards them. Masako gave a small smile and John waved. Masako wasn't wearing her kimono and was stood in jean shorts and a blue strap top with a cardigan hanging over her arms.

John was in his normal, jeans and shirt and jumper. "Where's Yasuhara?" Mai asked. "Here Darling," someone called from behind Mai and she turnt around to be engulfed in a hug. "How are we this morning?" he asked and Mai giggled, "Okay," he nodded and bounced over to Bou-san who jumped when he grabbed on to him.

Mai let out a small laugh and turnt to Masako and John, "So you too ready?" they nodded and they both walked in with the others behind them. Mai gripped her suitcase handle tightly and saw Hana waving at them, "This way," Mai said to the others and they all went over.

"Mai, lets go, our plane is leaving soon." she grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her while the record label people followed while talking to the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They sat in the business section on the plane, Mai was actually amazed. "Okay, its going to be a long flight, okay," Mai nodded at her agent and decided it would be good to go to sleep. Ayako and Bou-san watched Mai drift off to sleep and turnt to each other.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Ayako asked and Bou-san sighed, "Honestly, I don't know, but, all of us are here for her, and that's all she will need." she nodded and lay her head on his shoulder and they watched their daughter sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ah, that's better," Mai exclaimed while stretching, they had just gotten off the plane and the where waiting for their luggage. "Mai, you okay?" Masako asked and Mai grinned, "Sure, fine, feeling a lot better and can't wait to get started."

Masako nodded and grabbed her luggage and waited with John. Mai sighed and picked up hers as the business people came back. "The limo is ready to take you to the hotel, then, at 12pm we will be back to pick up Mai and Hana to take her to the studio to start recording." everyone nodded and followed them to the car.

Mai took the chance to speak with one of the people, "So, what do I do once I get to the studio?" she asked and the man grinned at her and opened the door to the limo for her, "Thanks," she mumbled and got in, him climbing in behind her.

"Well," he started as he sat opposite her as everyone else climbed in. "You can tell us about you and sing a few songs that haven't been recorded or you have just wrote." Mai nodded and a load of songs popped up in her head. "Yeah," he smiled, "Then we pick the ones we like the most, and you agree with and we start recording them the next day and basically its like what you normally would do,"

Mai smiled and nodded, "Great, I better get all my song lyrics ready," everyone laughed as the car started and we began our journey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"This is where you will be staying, we will be back at 12, see you all then," The people said and Mai grinned. "Thanks, we will see you then." they smiled and left Mai and the others. Mai looked up at the hotel and squealed, "We are in England."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like- sorry no songs, more in the next chapter.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	3. Singing and Talking

**Waheyyyy- BACK.**

**Check at the bottom of the chapter for the song lists for first and third CHAPTERS.**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS and to **_twighlightangel61090_** for reviewing and PMing me some songs, they should be added in with in the next two or three chapters. Thanks.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Singing and Talking.<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone had settled in and we had gone exploring, its was ten to twelve and we were just getting out coats on. "You know, I reckon tomorrow we should all go exploring in Lon-d-on." Ayako said struggling on London. I smiled, "Sure, London has so many amazing views and tourist attractions." Ayako was in here with me while Hana waited out side.<p>

"Mai, you've seriously grown,"Ayako stated and I looked at here. "Well, I am a little taller," I said putting my hand above me, I pulled my side bag over my shoulder and let it rest on my right side. Then I giggled at Ayako and sat next to her. She bumped her shoulder with mine and I smiled down at my knee's.

"You know Mai, I couldn't have asked for a more amazing daughter, even if you are adopted." I looked up at Ayako and hugged her hard and she hugged back. A knock at the door made us let go and Hana popped her head around the door. "Come on Mai, they are here," I grinned and stood.

"Bye Mum,." I said and ran over to the door, Ayako waved to me as I shut the door and Hana giggled. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded. She took a Blackberry Torch out her pocket and handed it to me. "This is your schedule today," I looked down and saw I was singing for 4 hours then we were to come back here. "That's it." she nodded as the elevator doors opened.

We stepped inside and I handed the phone back. "Okay, have you got lots of water, four hours of singing is going to hurt." she grinned and nodded. "Yeah, lots, but about and hour of that we will be talking." I sighed in relief, that was good. As the doors opened I put my hand in my side bag and dug around. I had my folder with all my songs on them, along with my two albums I had out now, and three CDs which had all my songs on which I hadn't released yet, I had made up tunes and added the words but I hadn't gave them to Hana yet.

I also had my ipod with all my songs on it and ones I like, plus a pen, tissues and my Blackberry Torch. "Miss Takigawa, this way." I smiled at the man, I had learnt his name was Lewis Bowman and his friend and college was Michael Allen, they and a few others where going to sign me if I was good enough. I was happy. "So, did you settle in well?" Lewis asked and I grinned.

"Yeah, its nice here but I can't wait to start singing." He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thank You," I said and sat in. Hana followed me, then Lewis and Michael was already sat inside. "Good Afternoon." he said in Japanese and I had only just realised that they spoke in Japanese to us the whole time. **"Good Afternoon,"** I said in my just under perfect English. Hana laughed and Michael chuckled.

The car started and we pulled out of the hotel front. **"So, have you got all your songs?"** Lewis asked and I nodded and tapped my bag, **"Can I?"** he asked and I shook my head with a small smile, **"You'll have to wait,."** he grinned and I put my hands in my lap. **"So, where are we going?"** I asked and he grinned. **"A studio in the middle of London, its called StarStudios. Its well known."** I nodded again and the car stopped.

"**Ah, nearly there."** I nodded and waited for the car to restart again. "Mai, Ayako just text me saying good luck." I smiled and felt my own phone vibrate. I, of course, thought it was Ayako, but, it wasn't. I slid the phone up and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked and a high pitch scream filled the phone and I pulled it away from my ear. "Mai-channn." I stared at the phone, glanced at the others who where also staring at the phone and put it back to my ear.

"Yes, and who might this be?" I asked and there was another scream, but quieter. "Its Keiko, how couldn't you have told us you where going to England, we phoned your mum asking and she told us you where in England and gave us your number." I grinned, "Keiko-chan, I'm sorry I forgot, well, I am, its nice, different, but nice and we?" I asked and she giggled, "Yeah, Mirchru and Rei." My mouth formed an 'o' and I giggled, "Oh," the car came to a stop and Hana gestured to end that call as we where here.

"Sorry Keiko, but,i have to go I have got to sing, my mum probably told you about the record dealers, well, I got to go, see you back in Japan so, ne?" I asked and Keiko giggled, "Okay, bye Mai-chan." I smiled, "Bye Keiko-chan." I put the phone down and sighed, "Well, mum certainly didn't waste any time telling my friends." I muttered and Hana laughed as she got out the car.

I followed her and gazed up at the studio. I was lucky there was no press, but, I hadn't told the ones in Japan where I was going and that I was going anywhere, which, gave me at least three days before they will realise. **"This way."** Lewis said as Michael got out the car and we followed him.

Inside was a studio not that different from the ones back home but these had posters off all different, English or well known, artist like Rihanna, Beyonce, Justin Bieber, Leona Lewis, you name it. Oh and that boy group, the one's with that had two good looking guys in it, ah, The Wanted.

"**Mai Takigawa, this is Dan, Dan, this is Mai Takigawa, our famous singer in Japan, that can sing in English."** I looked up at a man, he like he was in his late thirty's or early forty's. He wore square designer glasses, which framed his dark green eyes, his had had grey in it but it was hardly noticeable, well, maybe it was but he probably was naturally light. He wore a suit with a dark blue dress top and black shoes.

He looked a lot like Naru, and seeing him made her think about Naru, her love- her _old_ love for her famous boss. Yeah, Oliver Davis.

"**Well, its good to finally meet you, Miss Takigawa,"** he said nicely in English and I smiled, **"No, the pleasures all mine and please call me Mai, Miss Takigawa makes me sound like an old hag, and we wouldn't want that."** he chuckled along with my agent and Lewis. **"So, shall we get started?"** he asked and I nodded. **"Sure."**

After they had set everything up and I was in the booth with my head set and everything they had put my CD in and the music filled my head phones and the booth. I grinned and began singing.

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is my love,**

**Baby, I,**

**Love you, I**

**Need you here,**

**with me all the time-ime-ime-ime, ime-ime-ime,**

**Baby, we,**

**meant to be, **

**you got me, **

**smiling all the time-ime-ime-ime, ime-ime-ime,**

**You know how to give me it,**

**you know how to pull me back,**

**When I go running, running,**

**trying to get away from loving ya,**

**you know how to love me hard, **

**I will lie, I'm falling hard,**

**yes I'm falling for you,**

**but there's nothing wrong with that,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is my love,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is mine,**

**Baby, come,**

**take me now, **

**hold me now,**

**make me come alive-ive-ive-ive, ive-ive-ive**

**You got the,**

**sweetest touch,**

**I'm so happy,**

**you came in my life-ife-ife-ife, ife-ife-ife**

**You know how to give me it,**

**you know how to pull me back,**

**When I go running, running,**

**trying to get away from loving ya,**

**you know how to love me hard, **

**I will lie, I'm falling hard,**

**yes I'm falling for you,**

**but there's nothing wrong with that,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is my love,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is my mine,**

**Yes, I'm kinda crazy,**

**that's what happens baby,**

**when you put it down,**

**you shouldn't have given it good to me,**

**like that,**

**shouldn't hate it,**

**like that,**

**have me yelling,**

**like that,**

**didn't know you would have me,**

**coming back,**

**Your da one,**

**that I'm feeling,**

**You da one,**

**that I'm loving,**

**ain't no other,**

**like you,**

**No, there's just one, one, one, one,**

**whoa,**

**no baby, just one, one, one, one,**

**I bet you wanna know,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is my love,**

**Your da one, **

**that I dream about all day,**

**Your da one,**

**that I think about always,**

**Your are da one,**

**that makes sure I behave,**

**My love is your love,**

**your love is mine.**

Mai stopped and they clapped, **"That was amazing, nice song, personal?"** Dan asked through the mic and I nodded, **"Yeah, its about...an old acquaintance."** Hana sighed and I smiled.

"**But, its over now so it don't matter, anyway, next song please, I think you like this better,"** Dan nodded and played the next track.

**Heart, beats, fast,**

**colours,**

**and promises,**

**how to be brave,**

**how can I love,**

**when I'm afraid,**

**to fall,**

**but watching you stand, **

**alone,**

**all of my doubt,**

**suddenly, goes, away somehow,**

**One, step, closer...**

**I have died, everyday,**

**waiting for you,**

**darling don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a thousand years,**

**I love you,**

**for a thousand more,**

**Time, Stands, Still,**

**Beauty, and oh, she is,**

**I will be brave,**

**I will not let anything take, away,**

**Your standing in front, of me,**

**Every breathe,**

**every hour has come today,**

**One, Step, Closer...**

**I have died, everyday,**

**waiting for you,**

**darling don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a thousand years,**

**I love you,**

**for a thousand more,**

**All along, I believed,**

**I would find you,**

**Time has brought your heart to me,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a thousand years,**

**I love you **

**for a thousand more,**

**One, Step, Closer,**

**One, Step, Closer,**

**I have died, everyday,**

**waiting for you,**

**darling don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a thousand years,**

**I love you,**

**for a thousand more,**

**All along, I believed,**

**I would find you,**

**Time has brought your heart to me,**

**I have loved you,**

**for a thousand years,**

**I love you **

**for a thousand more.**

"**Sugoi, That's amazing, catchy but also slow and nice, amazing Mai," **I grinned and I could see Hana cheer. **"Mai, what made you write this song?"** I sighed, **"That same acquaintance,"** I muttered but they heard cause of the mic.

"**Oh, this 'acquaintance' must have been important,"** I chuckled and thought about it, **"Yeah, he was,"** Dan perked up, **"He,"** he questioned. I laughed and shook my head, **"Next Track,"** Dan smiled and then pressed a button and the music filled the studio.

**Ooh, Oh, Oh,**

**Ooh,**

**Oh, Oh, Oh,**

**Seems like just yesterday,**

**you were apart of me,**

**I used to stand so tall,**

**I used to be so strong,**

**Your arms around me tight,**

**everything,**

**I felt so right,**

**Unbreakable,**

**like nothing could go wrong,**

**Now I can't breathe,**

**no, I can't sleep,**

**I'm barely hanging on,**

**Here I am, once again,**

**I'm torn into pieces,**

**Can't deny it,**

**can't pretend,**

**Just thought you where the one,**

**broken up, deep inside,**

**but you won't get to see the tears I cry,**

**behind these hazel eyes,**

**I told you everything,**

**opened up,**

**and let you in,**

**You made me feel alright,**

**for once in my life,**

**now all that's left to me,**

**is what I pretend to be,**

**and so together, **

**but so broken up inside,**

**cause I can't breathe,**

**now I can't sleep,**

**I'm barely hanging on,**

**Here I am, once again,**

**I'm torn into pieces,**

**Can't deny it,**

**can't pretend,**

**Just thought you where the one,**

**broken up, deep inside,**

**but you won't get to see the tears I cry,**

**behind these hazel eyes,**

**Swallow me, then,**

**spit me out,**

**for hating you, **

**I'm hating myself,**

**seeing you, **

**it kills me now,**

**No, I don't cry,**

**on the outside,**

**Any more,**

**Any more,**

**Here I am, once again,**

**I'm torn into pieces,**

**Can't deny it,**

**can't pretend,**

**Just thought you where the one,**

**broken up, deep inside,**

**but you won't get to see the tears I cry,**

**behind these hazel eyes,**

**Here I am, once again,**

**I'm torn into pieces,**

**Can't deny it,**

**can't pretend,**

**Just thought you where the one,**

**broken up, deep inside,**

**but you won't get to see the tears I cry,**

**behind these hazel eyes.**

Mai finished and Dan smirked, **"The old acquaintance again?" **He asked. I smiled, **"I guess you could say half of them where influenced by him," **Hana muttered something I couldn't hear and I glared at her.

"**I sure would like to meet this man, but, hey, we are busy, next song."** I grinned, a lot, and then he pressed the next button. _I liked this song, a lot._

**There where places we would go,**

**at midnight,**

**There were secrets that nobody else would know,**

**There's a reason but, I don't know why,**

**I don't know why,**

**I don't know why,**

**I thought that your the one for me,**

**who's that girl,**

**where she from,**

**no, she can't be the one,**

**that you want, that has stolen my world,**

**its not real,**

**its not right,**

**its my day,**

**its my night,**

**by the way,**

**who's that girl,**

**living my life,**

**oh, no, **

**living my life,**

**It seems like everything the same,**

**around me,**

**When I look again, and,**

**everything has changed,**

**I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why,**

**I don't know why,**

**I don't know why,**

**She's everywhere I wanna be,**

**who's that girl,**

**where she from,**

**no, she can't be the one,**

**that you want, that has stolen my world,**

**its not real,**

**its not right,**

**its my day,**

**its my night,**

**by the way,**

**who's that girl,**

**living my life,**

**I'm the one,**

**who made you laugh,**

**who made you feel,**

**who made you sad,**

**I'm not sorry,**

**but what we did,**

**and who we were,**

**I'm not sorry,**

**I'm not her,**

**who's that girl,**

**where she from,**

**no, she can't be the one,**

**that you want, that has stolen my world,**

**its not real,**

**its not right,**

**its my day,**

**its my night,**

**by the way,**

**who's that girl,**

**living my life,**

**oh, no, **

**living my life,**

I finished with my eyes closed and and a smile graced my lips, **"Well, I think, we have found our, winner, I love your songs but I wanna hear two more, do you have them?" **he asked and I squealed and nodded.

He grinned, **"Great, take a short break and we can hear those last two." ** I smiled and nodded and that's just what I did.

An hour was a short break, cause, if it was, I was happy. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't wait. I was so happy at what Dan had said, he was going to record me, I was going to get a deal in England. I wouldn't see Naru ever again and I would be happy.

What if he saw **me**?

What would he _do_?

What would he do if he _realises_ that the songs are _about_ **him**?

What was _I_ going to do then?

A sigh escaped my lips and I shuddered as the hot tea slipped down my throat. It was a cold December day and Christmas was around the corner, I had a few Christmas songs ideas in mind, but, I wasn't in the mood to write them at the moment.

I sighed, again. I was thinking about Naru, and, it was so annoying, what couldn't I forget him already, he was the past.

He _was_ Naru.

He** is** Oliver Davis and I was never fit to be in his world.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in London.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Noll, your father is looking for you,"<strong> a woman of forty stated. She wore a green tee tucked into tracksuit bottoms which where grey. She had her hair in neat bun in the middle of her head with a grey band holding back her dark hair. She had a bottle of water in one hand while she hand her other hand on her hip.

"**Noll" **she shouted. A adult, a man, in a black clad suit stood at the top of the stairs looking down at his mother. **"Yes?" **

"**Your father wants you." **The man, Noll, nodded and he walked down the stairs. His raven hair messy but neat, his deep, blue eyes bore into his mothers as he past her and head to his fathers office. He knocked before he entered and looked at his father.

"**Father, you wanted me," **Noll stated and his father motioned to the chair in front of his desk. The boy sat down and stared at his dad. His dad and green eyes and had dark hair, but, you could see a few grey hairs, he was only 44 though.

"**Noll, you know, we have many sponsors and one of our sponsors is holding a party, a ball, its has many paranormal investigators there, and I want you to meet a few people. But, the ball will be masked. One of our main sponsors, the singing company that take people in that can sing amazingly and have powers, will be there and they want you to meet and dance with their newest singer," **His father paused to let him think and he nodded and his father continued.

"**She is Japanese and can sing in Japanese, and English."** '_Japanese and English'_ Noll thought, _'Interesting,'_

"**She arrived today and they are just going through songs, I just got of the phone with Dan, he said she is amazing, and he is positive she has powers, but, he doesn't want to say anything, he is speaking with her agent about it at the moment."** Noll, again, nodded and his father continued.

"**The ball is in three days, Me, you, Lin, Madoka and Your Mother will all be attending, you need a mask and your best suit, and be ready."** Noll smirked at his dad, he knew what he meant by be ready. Noll said his goodbyes and then he left his dad to think about this mystery girl, but with in seconds, he forgot about her and focused on a more important girl, his old assistant.

Mai.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Studio.<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mai, are you ready?"<strong> Dan asked me and I nodded. Break was over and I was doing my last songs and I had to in mind. **"Okay, play."** The music began and I tapped to the beat.

**There's a place,**

**that I know,**

**It's not pretty there and,**

**few have ever gone,**

**If I show it to you now,**

**Will it make you run away,**

**Or will you stay,**

**Even if it hurts,**

**Even if I try to push you out,**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me,**

**who I really am,**

**Please remind me,**

**who I really am,**

**Everybody's got a dark side,**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect,**

**But we're worth it,**

**You know that we're worth it,**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond,**

**From black dust,**

**It's hard to know,**

**It can become,**

**A few give up,**

**So don't give up on me,**

**Please remind me,**

**who I really am,**

**Everybody's got a dark side,**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect,**

**But we're worth it,**

**You know that we're worth it,**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away,**

**Don't run away,**

**Just tell me that you will stay,**

**Promise me you will stay,**

**Don't run away,**

**Don't run away,**

**Just promise me you will stay,**

**Promise me you will stay,**

**Will you love me? **

**Ooh,**

**Everybody's got a dark side,**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect,**

**But we're worth it,**

**You know that we're worth it,**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

I sung my heart out and there was clapping, **"Amazing,"** Dan said through the mic. Hana grinned and gave me the thumbs up and I smiled as they sorted out the next track.

"**Okay, last song and then we have to talk."** I nodded and he pressed play.

**It's the boy who you, **

**never told I like you,**

**It's the girl you let,**

**get away,**

**It's the one you saw that day,**

**on the train,**

**But you freaked out and,**

**walked away,**

**It's the plane,**

**you wanna catch to Vegas,**

**Things you swear you do,**

**before you die,**

**It's the city you love that,**

**waits for you,**

**But you're too damn,**

**scared to fly,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**Come alive,**

**Let the moment take you,**

**Lose control tonight,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**Come alive,**

**Let the moment take you,**

**Lose control tonight,**

**It's the town that you,**

**totally screwed up,**

**Still you try to get it,**

**out your brain,**

**It's the fight you had,**

**when you didn't make up,**

**It's the past that you're dying,**

**to change,**

**It's all the money that,**

**you're saving,**

**While the good life passes by,**

**It's all the dreams that never,**

**came true,**

**Cause you're too damn,**

**scared to try**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**Come alive,**

**Let the moment take you,**

**Lose control tonight,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**Come alive,**

**Let the moment take you,**

**Lose control tonight,**

**It's a mad, mad world,**

**Gonna make it escape,**

**It's a perfect world,**

**When you go all the way,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**So let's go,**

**(go, go, go),**

**all the way,**

**Yeah let's go,**

**(go, go, go),**

**night and day**

**From the floor to the rafters,**

**People raise your glass,**

**We could dance forever,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

**Come alive,**

**Let the moment take you,**

**Lose control tonight,**

**It's a mad, mad world,**

**Gonna make it escape,**

**It's a perfect world,**

**When you go all the way,**

**Hit the lights,**

**Let the music move you,**

**Lose yourself tonight,**

I finished and pulled the headphones of my head as the clapped and Hana opened the door. "Well Done." she said in Japanese and I grinned.

"**Well, we have things to talk about, and you, must need to get home."** I looked at the time, it was nearly 4. **"Okay."** and we all began talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Waheeyyy- DONE.<strong>

**Anyway, I noticed I never listed all the songs so I thought I might want to. **

**Here are all the songs in ORDER from the start.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**_  
>Dream<strong>-<strong> _Miley Cyrus_  
>A Million Miles Away-<em> Rihanna_  
>Naturally-<em> Selena Gomez_  
>Arms- <em>Christina Perri_  
>The Last Song- <em>Rihanna

**Chapter 3:**_  
>You Da One- <em>Rihanna._  
>A Thousand Years- <em>Christina Perri_  
>Behind These Hazel Eyes- <em>Kelly Clarkson_  
>Who's That<em> Girl- Hilary Duff_  
>Dark Side- <em>Kelly Clarkson_  
>Hit The Lights-<em> Selena Gomez.

**_Also, when the lyrics are in BOLD then it means she is singing in ENGLISH._**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	4. A Dress For The Ball

**Sorry, no songs in this one. But, this is the next chapter.** **SORRY. ****I have been SO busy. We, in ENGLAND, have this thing called Work experience, if anyone didn't know, and well, I have been busy with that for the past 2 weeks, and just before that I had a huge science exam. So I had absolutely no time to update. Sorry. Anyway, here is your next chapterrr :)**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Dress For The Ball.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, so we need to get you a nice dress." I sighed, ever since we had left the studio all Hana spoke about was getting me all nice done up and a nice dress. Then, she told Ayako and Masako, and they haven't stopped talking about it either. I sighed, this was great. "A nice blue one."<p>

"No red,"

"No yellow," I sighed and glared at them from my bed.

"Okay, pink." Ayako suggested and I rolled my eyes. "Here, you chose." they flung a book at me and I caught it. "You already have a book." I asked and Ayako sighed, "No, I just keep one with me." I scoffed and looked down at the book. I began to flick through while the came around and pointing at different ones.

I sighed, none of them I liked and I was on the last page. There better be two good ones. My eyes widened as I saw the dress. It was a one shoulder midnight blue dress. It had a flowy arm and a it would show of my curves, like Ayako said.

It had black, blue and white gems down the side with out a sleeve and it spread out till it covered the bottom in a swooping look. It tucked in at the waist, it looked tight, like a body con dress but then it became loose and flowy near the bottom. It was lovely, it was perfect.

"That one,." I said touching it. Ayako and Hana nodded fastly and snatched the book away and began dialling numbers. I sighed, was this ball that bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naru- Normal POV. Two days later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The ball was in three days and he was thinking about that girl. '<em>She can sing in Japanese and English, and has powers. Interesting,'<em> he looked down at his black book and shut it with a sigh.

_'What powers does she have, she must be something'_ he shook his head as someone knocked his door. **"Come in."** he stated. The door open and a tall, dark haired man walked in. Hair hang over his left eye and a woman with pink hair stood behind him.

"**Noll, your mother and father want a meeting with us all."** Noll nodded and stood. **"Noll, have you spoke to Mai-chan at all?"** the pink haired woman asked. She loved Mai, his old assistant, she was so cute. **"No." **

"**Why?"** she moaned and looked up at her boyfriend to see if he would say anything but he just shook his head and she pouted like a four year old and followed behind them into their front room.

"**Noll, Lin, Madoka, your all here, sit, we have something to discuss."** They all sat and the woman sighed, **"As you know, we have been invited to this ball, our sponsors ball so we could speak and get to know this new girl. No one knows her name and doesn't know what she looks ****like. Dan reckons if her real name got out then she would be in real trouble so he asked us to say her real name is May Anderson. We don't know her real name but he thought it would be for the best." **

Lin nodded and Madoka squealed. **"I can't wait to meet her, I wonder what she will wear?"** Luella chuckled. **"You all need to analyse her and see if you can get an idea of her powers, Lin, see if your shiki can sense anything from her."**

"**Sure."** Luella looked over at her son, **"Noll, if you could speak with her a lot, use that charm, dance with her,"** Noll smirked, **"Sure, she won't be able to resist me."** His mother chuckled and His father smirked along with him while Lin and Madoka smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Mai.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was official, I was tired. Ayako and Hana had dragged me around all day shopping, shopping and what, more shopping. I was getting my hair styled on the day, I had just had my nails done. My make up stylist is getting the plane out for the ball, the dress was hung in the wardrobe ready and everyone else had gotten their outfits.<p>

Yes, everyone else was coming too. Ayako had gone for a red floor dress which was strap less. Masako was going for a dark pink floor dress as well, this one with sleeves that stopped around her elbows. Bou-san, John and Yasuhara had gotten their suits.

John's was a black suit with a white dress top and with a deep purple tie. Bou-san was the same but with red and Yasuhara with midnight blue. Hana also had her dress. It was a mint green dress the came around her mid thigh. It was a body con dress and showed of all her curves. It was strapless and it had a flowy bit coming down, from her shoulder to her waist getting bigger.

Everyone was ready, and I think everyone was tired after the shopping but, Dan, Lewis and Michael were coming round to talk about the ball. Hana had said what they where. They were a singing company that well, lets say signed contracts to singers with supernatural powers. Like me.

Hana had also told me that they where looking out for me because they didn't know it my powers where big or small. My powers could hurt a lot of people if they where big. To be honest, I didn't know. But, they where coming round to tell me all about what was to happen, all about my alibi and my cover name.

May Anderson. It sounded weird, it wasn't Japanese that was for sure.

I sighed, 'I wish this ball would come and go, its to tiring for me.'

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, next chapter. The Ball.<strong>

**But who's that. **

**Oliver Davis?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	5. The Ball: Part 1

…**...IM BACK. Gomen. I was so so so so busy. Well, its half term and im updating now. And, not one update but two. Yes, two updates. **

**A BIG thank you to all my reviewers, these next two chapters are for you. THANKS.**

**Anyway you've waited long enough, here is your story. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Ball:Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Dan and the others had come three days ago and we just were talking, I was May Anderson, 19 years old, I was an orphan since I was three years old. I had gotten a singing job at a barhotel and that's when Dan found me.

He had been tracking me because he knew I had powers and that he wanted me to be one of his singers. That was May Anderson. I sighed, it was going to be hard to remember. "There done." Ayako said and I looked into the mirror.

She hadn't done my eyes, but she did. My mask would cover my eyes but because it was blue like the dress Ayako added some swirls on my face to make it look better. She added a light pink blusher and then my lips where a bright red. My hair was still getting done by my stylist.

"So, Yura, Hows everyone in Japan?" I asked, oh, I might have forgot to mention. Yura was my stylist. Ever since I went into the business of singing that wanted to get my a stylist. Yura had just finished the course and they gave her to me, but, wow. The hair styles she does are amazing. "Everyone is great, they all miss you but, they love you, there, done.."

I looked up into the mirror to see my hair in light curls, to bit of hair pulled away from my face clipped back and then curled the lose bits. I had to other small curls framing my face, it look fantastic. "This is amazing Yura." she hummed in approval as she began to tidy away.

I smiled. "Mai, dress on, we have half an hour to get there." I looked over at Hana and Ayako. They both wore floor length dresses. Hana had a mint green on which was a boob tube. Ayako had a deep red on which was like mine but it was flowy all over and she had a brown belt around he waist to show of her curves.

"Okay." I said and head into the bath room to put on the dress.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naru.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naru did the tie up on his shirt and straighten his suit as he looked into the mirror. <strong>"So, what do you think?"<strong> he asked the mirror. **"You look great Noll."** came a cool voice for inside the mirror.

"**Gene, not that."** Gene, the reflection in the mirror giggled. **"Oh, I don't know, talk to her a lot tonight, analyse her powers, but, if it gets hard, use a little, and I mean little bit of PK to see."** Noll nodded and then Gene smiled.

"**Knock her dead, brother."** Noll wanted to retort but there was a knock at the door. **"Come in." **He spoke. The door opened and his mother stepped in. **"Noll, we are all ready to go."** Noll nodded, took one last glance at the mirror, put on his mask and the left room behind his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mai.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood, on top of the stairs, a cloak hung from my shoulders. Dan stood next to me grinning. "Ready?" he asked. I adjusted my mask, glanced at the other behind me and nodded. Dan linked arms with me as we walked down to a man waiting at the top. Dan whispered something to him and the man cleared his throat. People and photographers stood at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"**Dan Smith from the PS with May Anderson and her friends and family."** he called. The man slipped of my cloak and people looked up and gasped. We began walking down the stairs. People taking pictures. People looking.

"**May, May, pose for us."** they shouted. Dan nodded at me and we stood and waited for them to take pictures. **"Thank you, that is it." **Dan stated and we all walked past them. "So, Jou-chan?, Excited to sing?" Bou-san whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded and then we walking into the ball room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Noll.<strong>

* * *

><p>Noll stood with his father, mother, body guard and ex teacher as they spoke to other paranormal investigators and paranormal researchers. <strong>"Noll, there is May Anderson."<strong> His mother said to his as they watched a group of people head their way. Noll looked at the woman on Dan's arm.

She was beautiful. The dress hugged all her curves, her hair was amazing and she was very small. Well, not small small, but she looked amazing. **"Ah, Dan Smith, its good to see you old friend."**

Noll's father said and Dan smiled. **"Its good to see you to, Martin Davis." **The girl in the blue dress let out a small gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mai.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan lead us over to his people. They where a group of five. Two people weren't facing our way but three wear. An middle aged man and woman, and what must be their son. He was looked hot. If I had to say.<p>

His skin was pale is, but it made him look more sexy. He stood straight with his hands at his sides and his gaze on me. I blushed a tiny bit. Once we got over there Ayako whispered something to Bou-san and the others but I couldn't hear.

"**Ah, Dan Smith, its good to see you old friend." **Dan let out a chuckle before replying. **"Its good to see you too, Martin Davis."** My eyes widened, and I looked at the man next to him and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun, what happens next?<strong>

**FIND OUT. REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	6. The Ball: Part 2

**Like I promised the next chapter, oh yeah.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Ball:Part 2<em><br>Mai POV_

* * *

><p>Everyone turnt to stare at me. Ayako looked as gob smacked as me, Bou-san looked like he was going to faint. John and Masako were smiling and Yasuhara, he was, well, he had disappeared.<p>

"**May, what is wrong?"** Dan asked. I regained my self and smiled, **"Nothing, its just an honour to meet Dr Martin Davis and his son Dr Oliver Davis."** I replied quickly. My gaze was on Oliver, or should I say, Naru. I knew coming to England was to good to be true.

"**The honour is all ours, May Anderson, we have heard a lot about you," **I glanced at Martin and smiled. **"Really?, well, I have heard a lot about you,"** I lied. Naru never spoke about his parents and I hardly knew anything about them anyway. I turnt to Ayako, **"Would you like to get a drink with me?"** I asked and she nodded.

"**Sorry, but, we will let you catch up and, well, see you later." **I mumbled out and me and Ayako hurried of towards the drinks. Once we were out of site we hid. "Ayako." I whined and took of the mask. "Sorry Mai, I never knew." I scoffed, "Ayako, what we going to do. I can see it, Naru going to begin investigating about me and getting to know me, they wanted to know what's my powers are like and Naru is going to realise its me once he knows them." Ayako gave a small laugh while I pouted. "Don't worry Mai, You'll be fine."

"Fine." I whispered harshly and looked at her. Ayako was looking out across the room. I followed her gaze to look at Dan, Martin and Naru. "Ayako, what am I going to do."

She looked back down at me, "Your going to get this contract, get this sing career, your going to show them your powers and not let Naru see you like this. He left you, me, all of us three years ago to come back home to put his brother at rest?, You've grown into a woman Mai stand and show him how you have changed because he used to bully you quite a bit." she smiled and wiped the stray tears that had filled my eyes.

"Now, lets go back out there, dance, chat, mingle, have fun and whatever, your a woman Mai, she him." I grinned and hugged her. I put my mask back out, plastered a smile on my face picked up a drink and we head back over.

* * *

><p><em>With Madoka and Lin.<em>

* * *

><p>They stood by the drinks table, talking. <strong>"This girl might be what he needs."<strong> Lin smiled, **"Sure, you know Noll as well as I do, it will be hard though." **Madoka nodded and watched as two woman run by. **"Isn't that May?"** Madoka asked and Lin nodded. Madoka grinned and grabbed Lin's hand.** "Lets Spy, its out job after all."** Lin nodded and they followed.

Lin raised and eyebrow as he heard them speaking in Japanese. "-what am I going to do?" one voice asked which he presumed was May. "Your going to get this contract, get this sing career, your going to show them your powers and not let Naru see you like this. He left you, me, all of us three years ago to come back home to put his brother at rest?, You've grown into a woman Mai stand and show him how you have changed because he used to bully you quite a bit." both of their eyes widened and Madoka looked up at Lin.

"**I would never have thought, May was Mai." **She whispered and Lin nodded.

"Now, lets go back out there, dance, chat, mingle, have fun and whatever, your a woman Mai, she him." Ayako then said again and they hid as they watched them leave.

Madoka grinned and Lin smiled, **"These few weeks are going to be interesting."** Madoka commented.

"**Your not going to tell Noll?"** Lin asked and Madoka grinned, **"Nope."**

* * *

><p><em>With Naru.<em>

* * *

><p>I watched as the two ran away, something, something in me was telling me to follow or to find out who she was. She looked very, very familiar.<p>

I shook the feeling off and turnt to the three stood behind Dan. **"Oliver Davis, its a pleasure." **the brown haired man said and we shook hands.

* * *

><p><em>With Mai.<em>

* * *

><p>I walked back over to see Naru shaking Johns hand. Bou-san was stood next to him and Masako on the other side. Soft music was playing, people were dancing and people were chatting. I smiled, <strong>"Hello again." <strong>Naru looked up at me and plastered a fake smile on his face, **"Hello, would you care to dance?"** he asked as he held out a hand, I glanced at Ayako and then nodded.

"**Sure."** I took his hand as he lead me out towards the other dancers. He put and arm around my waist and pulled me to him and we began following the other people and dancing. **"So, May, what interested you to come to England?" **Naru asked me.

I smiled, **"I dunno, I knew someone a long time ago, they came from England, but, never spoke about it. I asked around and found out what a beautiful place it is, minus the raining." **He smiled one of his fake smiles again and spun me round.

"**Why peruse a singing career? You have your powers and you could become a paranormal investigator." **He stated. I sighed and looked up at him. **"I thought about it, my friends help, a lot, but,"** I paused, I didn't know how to word it. Naru was the cause I didn't want to become a paranormal investigator because it would remind me of him no matter how many times Bou-san and Ayako tried to convince me.

"**Personal reason, something is stopping me." **I replied slowly. **"Personal reason?" **he questioned and I nodded. **"Why singing though?"** he urged on and I knew he was questioning me, from how many times I saw him interviewing clients or victims I knew his way.

"**Singing, I just like singing, its a way I express me feelings I guess, all my songs are written about someone, or something or a feeling or something I need to get of my chest." **I stated. He nodded and he spun me around again. **"Do you know anything about the paranormal?" **he asked.

"**Lots,"** I stated proudly and my eyes widened before I knew what I said. **"Really?"** he questioned with a smirk and I mentally rolled my eyes and scolded my self. Me and my big mouth. I sighed, **"Yeah,"**

"**What do you know,?"** he asked and I smiled, **"Poltergeists cause things to heat up and over half poltergeist activities are due to girls, mainly in their teens. I also know about the origins of hitogata. I know what an Onmyouji is, revenge spirit, residual haunting, earth bound spirits, a priestess way or getting rid of spirits either cleansing or exorcism. I know how a priest and monks exorcise as well. I know about Medium channelling and a few things to do with my very own power. Also about possessions and PK and ESP. ESP with telepathy and clairvoyance. PK LT, PK MT, and PK ST." **I recited.

I knew a lot more with Ayako and the others helping me, researching and learning more about my powers. **"Beginner at its best." **

"**Excuse me but i learnt from the best,"** I hissed. **"And who would that be, I would love to meet them,"** I opened my mouth to argue but I couldn't, he, Naru taught me most of that also Ayako and Monk helped.

"**My friends, over there, one a priestess, one a monk, one a medium and one a priest. I also have another amazing friend but I have no clue to where he has gone." **Naru snorted and I raised an eyebrow. **"What?" **I asked and he said nothing. A tap met my shoulder and I looked up into a face of a tall man. None other then Lin.

"**Noll,"** he nodded to Naru then looked at me, **"May I take over."** I smiled, **"Sure." **Naru frowned and then left and Lin took his place.

He was quite as if he was analysing me and then I felt his shiki presences around me, poking around. "I guess your not as thick as Naru, hey, Lin-san." the said man chuckled.

"You've changed. Mai-san."

"Me, changed, No, I've just grown up." Lin smirked as I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Lin knows, what is she going to do now, <strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	7. The Ball: Part 3

**Back, with TWO UPDATES again? I'm just so kind. **

**Please review and thank you to those who have, your reviews keep me going and im not just saying that to get you to review... trust me. **

**Anyway, thanks.**

**Owts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Ball: Part 3<p>

* * *

><p>"So your May," he said as we danced. "Yeah, they said a cover would be easier, and, now I know Naru is here, I feel more better." He spun me round. "Why?" he asked. I looked down at my feet, "I, I don't know, I guess my feelings for him never left, and when he left I didn't know any other pain worse than heart break." Lin said nothing as he spun me round again.<p>

"Wouldn't Naru find it better if he knew it was you, he misses you lots." I scoffed and looked up at Lin. "Of course he does, for a tea maker." Lin shook his head and spun me round one last time as the song finished. "Lin, you know Naru as well as I do, he won't show feelings and he doesn't miss me." Lin opened his mouth to say something as someone cleared their voice.

We looked up at Martin, **"Lin, Noll wishes to speak with you,"** Lin nodded and looked at me, **"Goodbye May-san." **I nodded at him as he left. **"May-san, may I have this dance."** I smiled, **"Sure." **he took my hand and we began dancing again.

"**May-san, what are your powers as we, BPR will be investigating about."** I smiled and began explaining my powers as the night went on.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

I stood with Dan back stage. I was to sing a few songs as a end to the night. **"You Ready?"** he asked and I nodded. He smiled at me before walking on stage. I heard him talk, **"-and I would like to welcome the amazing May Anderson."**

I smiled clutched the mic and stepped onto the stage. People clapped and I smiled and walked next to Dan who smiled. **"Well, I shall leave you with May and her amazing voice, her first song, Take a Bow." **The music began to play and Dan left me alone on the big stage.

* * *

><p>May (Mai)-<p>

**How about a round of applause. **

**Yeah, standing ovation.**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. **

**You look so dumb right now,**

**standing outside my house,**

**trying to apologise, **

**your so ugly when you cry, please,**

**just cut it out. **

**Don't tell me your sorry cause,**

**your not,**

**when baby, **

**I know your only sorry you got caught,**

**but you put on quite a show,**

**really had me going,**

**now its time to go,**

**curtains finally closing,**

**that was quite a show,**

**very entertaining,**

**but its over now,**

**but its over now,**

**go on and take a bow,**

**grab your clothes and get gone,**

**get gone, you better hurry up,**

**before the sprinklers come on, come on,**

**talking bout, girl I love you,**

**your the one,**

**this just looks like a re run, please,**

**what else is on,**

**now don't tell me your sorry,**

**cause your not,**

**when baby I know your only sorry,**

**you got caught,**

**cause you put on quite a show,**

**really had me going,**

**now its time to go,**

**curtains finally closing,**

**that was quite a show,**

**very entertaining,**

**but its over now,**

**but its over now,**

**go on and take a bow,**

**and he, oh what for,**

**the past life, goes to you,**

**for making me, believe,**

**that you could be,**

**faithful to me,**

**lets here your speech now,**

**How about a round of applause,**

**standing ovation,**

**cause you put on quite a show,**

**really had me going,**

**now its time to go,**

**curtains finally closing,**

**that was quite a show,**

**very entertaining,**

**but its over now,**

**but its over now,**

**go on and take a bow,**

**but its over now,**

* * *

><p>People clapped and I smiled, <strong>"Thank you, and my next song, Breakaway." <strong>

**Grew up in a small town,**

**and when the rain would fall down,**

**I just stare out my window,**

**dreaming of I could be,**

**and if end up happy,**

**I, would, pray,**

**trying not to reach out,**

**but when I tried to speak out,**

**felt like no one could hear me,**

**wanted to belong here,**

**but something felt so wrong here,**

**so, I, prayed,**

**I could, breakaway-ay-ay**

**I spread me wings,**

**and I learnt how to fly,**

**I do what it takes,**

**till I touch the sky,**

**and I'll**

**make wish,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**out of the darkness,**

**and into the sun,**

**but I won't forget, **

**all the ones,**

**that I love,**

**and I'll,**

**take a risk,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**want to feel the warm breeze,**

**sleep near a palm tree,**

**feel the rush of the ocean,**

**get aboard a fast train,**

**travel on a jet plane,**

**far a way,**

**and breakaway,**

**I spread me wings,**

**and I learnt how to fly,**

**I do what it takes,**

**till I touch the sky,**

**and I'll**

**make wish,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**out of the darkness,**

**and into the sun,**

**but I won't forget, **

**all the ones,**

**that I love,**

**and I'll,**

**take a risk,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**buildings with a hundred floors,**

**slipping through revolving doors,**

**baby, I don't know where they take me,**

**got to keep, moving on, moving on,**

**fly away, breakaway,**

**I spread me wings,**

**and I learnt how to fly,**

**though its not easy,**

**to tell you goodbye**

**and I'll**

**take a risk,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**out of the darkness,**

**and into the sun,**

**but I won't forget, **

**about the place, **

**I come from,**

**and I'll,**

**take a risk,**

**take a chance,**

**make a change,**

**and breakaway,**

**breakaway,**

**breakaway,**

* * *

><p>I smiled as people clapped again, <strong>"Well, the next song, I would like to say I only wrote yesterday, it hasn't been released and is a special song for tonight, here it is. Stay"<strong>

**Mai-**

**If this world is wearing thin,**

**and your thinking of escape,**

**ill go anywhere with you,**

**just wrap me chains,**

**but if you try, **

**to go out alone,**

**don't think ill understand,**

**stay, with, me,**

**stay, with, me,**

**in the silence of your room,**

**in the darkness of your dreams,**

**you must only think of easy**

**can't be no more inbetween,**

**but when your pride is on the floor,**

**ill bring you back for more,**

**stay, with, me**

**stay, with, me**

**you better hope and pray,**

**that you make it safe,**

**back to your own world,**

**you better hope and pray,**

**that you wake one day,**

**back in your own,**

**world,**

**stay, with, me**

**stay, with,**

**meee...**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Thank you, and that last song for the night, Coming For You."<strong> I bowed and the music started for the last time.

**Oh,**

**Oh, but you,**

**I had a change of heart,**

**don't know where to start,**

**what im about to say may, **

**surprise you,**

**but know I see it clear,**

**life ain't always fair,**

**oh, but you can get through,**

**when you don't wanna hurt him,**

**cause you don't deserve him,**

**but there's no other way, **

**yeah, yeah,**

**yeah, yeah,**

**I break it down,**

**I just can't take it any longer,**

**I won't, let you go,**

**you know,**

**I'm coming for you,**

**no matter what its gonna take,**

**i gotta make this move,**

**you know what,**

**that I just,**

**you know im coming for you,**

**and I just can't go another day,**

**with out you next to me,**

**oh, yeah,**

**don't know what to say,**

**guess I take the blame,**

**eventually it was bound to happen,**

**I know you played your part,**

**I ain't trying to make it hard,**

**but its the right thing to do,**

**when you don't want to hurt him,**

**cause you don't deserve him,**

**and there's no other, way,**

**yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**I break it down,**

**I just can't take it any longer,**

**I won't, let you go,**

**you know,**

**I'm coming for you,**

**no matter what its gonna take,**

**i gotta make this move,**

**you know what,**

**that I just,**

**you know im coming for you,**

**and I just can't go another day,**

**with out you next to me,**

**oh, yeah,**

**know that you know the truth,**

**just want to be with you,**

**can't hold back,**

**this is real,**

**cause what we share,**

**its undeniable,**

**don't wanna hide no more,**

**here I am,**

**and im coming for you,**

**I break it down,**

**I just can't take it any longer,**

**I won't, let you go,**

**you know,**

**I'm coming for you,**

**no matter what its gonna take,**

**im gotta make this move,**

**you know what,**

**that I just,**

**you know im coming for you,**

**and I just can't go another day,**

**with out you next to me,**

**oh, yeah,**

**I break it down,**

**I just can't take it any longer,**

**I won't, let you go,**

**you know,**

**I'm coming for you.**

People clapped and cheered and I smiled, **"Thank you, and goodnight." **and with that, the curtains closed on me and my power. As soon as they where closed, I jumped up and cheered. "Yes,"

Someone cleared their throat as I did my after singing dance. I spun round on Naru, he was leant against the stage door that lead you off stage, smirk on face. I blushed, hard. "Ah, sorry," I said. He raised an eyebrow and I caught myself as I said it in Japanese. **"Sorry,"** I repeated in English then slapped my forehead when I remembered Naru knew Japanese.

"**Don't worry about it, your limo is here, I wish to escort you out." **I smiled, **"Thank you," **I said back as I walked over to him. He took my arm and we went back of stage. As I passed people, they gave me compliments and hugged me. One man, or should I say, a good looking man my age, kissed my hand, saying we should meet, me being me, I blushed.

Hard.

Naru snorted and they squared looks, that made me sweat drop. As we got to the door, I saw Ayako and Bou-san climb into the limo. Hana stood outside and looked up at me. I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked at Naru, **"Thank you, Mr Davis."** Naru looked down at me as I turnt to him.

"**The pleasure is all mine, Miss Anderson call me Noll."** he said. I smiled, **"Did you know in Japanese that's translated as Naru?" **I asked quickly and then slammed but mouth shut. 'Me and my big mouth again.' I thought. I watched Naru's eyes widened under his mask quickly before it disappeared.

"**Yes."** He replied slowly. I smiled, **"Oh, anyway, I will be seeing you soon Noll, please call me Ma-y,"** I stuttered. He nodded slowly, I knew he had caught me. **"Goodbye," **he whispered, I nodded as he kissed my hand.

I slowly descended the stairs. Thanking Kami I wasn't being clumsy. As I got to the limo, I couldn't help but glance back at him, a sigh graced my lips and I climbed into the car. Ayako and Bou-san where talking quietly, for once in their life, Yasu and John where talking as Masako slept on Johns shoulder. Hana climbed in next to me.

"Dan said he will see you tomorrow as he is taking you down to BPR for your first test." I gulped, and Ayako and Bou-san looked at me. "Naru, he going to recognise you." she stated. I sighed and looked out the window, "I know, I knew it wasn't going to last, the moment I knew it was Naru."

Hana glanced at me curiously and I just shook my head and closed my eyes to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream. <em>

"_I didn't think I would see you again." he whispered. I looked up in the grey blue eyes of the man of my dreams. "Neither did I, its been a while." I pause to smile. _

"_Gene." the man smiled brightly as I giggled._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**What will happen when they do meet?**

**And what of this chapter?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	8. Dreams

Chapter 8: Dreams.

* * *

><p>"<em>How is he?" Gene asked. I sighed and looked up at the night sky. I imagined us here, like I did, the last time I saw him. "Good, I think, you should know, he is your twin." Gene grinned, "Just testing, but, you should let him know your here, he would want to know." <em>

_I rolled my eyes, "Lin said the same thing, would he really want to know." I stated. "I mean, I was just his tea maker, I was his filer, I wasn't anything important to him Gene." Gene shook his head and nudged me as I turnt away to look up at the night sky._

"_But, do you know that now?" he whispered. I looked round to see Gene gone. I sighed and shook my head and looked back up at the sky. _

_Did Naru really miss** me**?_

_Did he really _want_ to see **me** again?_

_Was **I** just a tea maker to **him**?_

_I sighed, again and pulled my knee's to my chest. When he left I cried, and cried, and cried, but, that only mad things a whole lot worse. _

_I was a mature woman now and I need to show him that. I twiddled my thumbs around each other. "Naru, do you miss me?" I whispered softly. I sighed._

* * *

><p><em>Mai-<em>

_Gotta Fly Away,_

_Gotta Fly Away,_

_Since I was a little girl,_

_I knew what I wanted,_

_one day I would see the world,_

_and make my mark on it,_

_good old times, sacrifice,_

_never thought, even twice,_

_since I was a little girl,_

_id dreamed,_

_now im standing with you,_

_in this terminal,_

_with a ticket so far,_

_from your love,_

_can I have this,_

_one more kiss,_

_one more touch, _

_I just can't get enough,_

_of you, but im in a rush,_

_I gotta fly away,_

_plane waiting, out for me,_

_right at gate, twenty three,_

_there's a doorway to my dreams,_

_I could go, or I,_

_could stay,_

_should I change, my life,_

_or miss my flight,_

_my alarm clock in the morning,_

_says you gotta to go now,_

_at breakfast you where calling,_

_and my heart just broke down,_

_tomorrow, we will be,_

_waking up,_

_separately,_

_I wish I never heard that clock,_

_ring,_

_see, I don't wanna win,_

_if my hearts got to lose,_

_so how in the world,_

_should I just,_

_I just need,_

_one more kiss,_

_one more touch, _

_I just can't get enough,_

_of you, but im in a rush,_

_I gotta fly away,_

_plane waiting, out for me,_

_right at gate, twenty three,_

_there's a doorway to my dreams,_

_I could go, or I,_

_could stay,_

_should I change, my life,_

_or miss my flight,_

_how can you measure,_

_the promise of love,_

_when its weighing against,_

_a chance that comes once,_

_how can I leave,_

_when I know he's the one,_

_when the dust settles,_

_he might not be here,_

_I'm standing here with you,_

_in this terminal,_

_crying my eyes out with tears,_

_I just need,_

_one more kiss,_

_one more touch, _

_I just can't get enough,_

_of you, but im in a rush,_

_I gotta fly away,_

_plane waiting, out for me,_

_right at gate, twenty three,_

_there's a doorway to my dreams,_

_I could go, or I,_

_could stay,_

_should I change, my life,_

_or miss my flight,_

_should I change, my life,_

_what do I do?_

_or miss my flight,_

_Gotta fly away,_

_gotta fly away,_

_gotta fly away,_

_I sang lowly and sang my heart out. I felt sad and that was my feelings, but, not in my point of view. It felt like the right thing to sing. _

_**(AN- remember this song, it comes in handy in later chapters.) **_

_My eyes became heavy and I yawned, "Time for some real sleep," I muttered and lay down, the tune in my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter: The BPR Tests.**

**Will Naru and Mai meet.**

**Find out.**

**REVIEW **

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	9. Hello Naru

**Okay. Next chapter.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS. Here is a shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

_Heart of thy night.  
><strong>Ghost hunt girll<br>**xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
><strong>twighlightangel61090<br>**Kashadarklingleeash350  
><strong>sun-yXmoon-liteXstar<br>**sakuraharuno  
><strong>Japan- I will find the song you said and it will hopefully be in this story somewhere.<br>**Kasumi-kimi  
><strong>lici-910<br>**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666  
><strong>felicianoludwig<br>**JayEyedWolf  
><strong>xXjezzieXx<br>**Jaz-147  
><strong>please update soon.<strong>_

**THANK YOU AGAIN. I officially love you. **

**Okay.**

**Maybe.**

**Maybe not.**

** Still. **

**Thankyou.**

**Awkward.**

**OKAY, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hello Naru.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai," the voice whispered softly, I groaned and rolled away from the voice. "Mai, darling, its time to get up." the voice of Ayako said again and I groaned harder but my eyes still fluttered open.<p>

"What's the time?" I groggily asked. Ayako chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me as I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Nearly ten, you are meeting with Dan at eleven, and heading to BPR," I stretched my arms up and dropped them completely as she said that. "Oh, great." she laughed and stood, "Get ready kid, Hana said you should just wear something casual." I nodded and pulled the covers away and let the cold air hit my legs.

"So cold." I muttered as I hoped out of bed towards the bathroom and Ayako's laugh filled the air behind me.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>After a nice warm shower and a quick change into black high-waisted skinny jeans, with red converses and a thin blue jumper I was ready. My hair just brushed out in it normals waves and a smile on my face. I had an apple in my hand half eaten as I waited for Dan.<p>

He was meeting us here, at the hotel, before we head of the BPR. I looked at the half eaten apple in disgust and then chucked it in the bin. My nerves got the better of me and I didn't feel like eating it any more. I sighed, what would Naru say when he saw me? What would he do? Would he be shocked that I was the singer? Kami help me.

"**Mai," **I groaned softly, why me? Would he really want to see me again? Like Lin said? Oh Kami.

"**Earth to Mai." **

I was jolted out of my musings to see Dan and Hana looking at me worriedly. "You okay?" Hana asked. **"Fine."** I muttered in English. Dan smiled, **"Lets get going then, we are going to BPR to meet up with Martin and his son Oliver." **I managed a weak smile and we climbed into the limousine.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, and a good old chat. We pulled up outside a building, it was cream and white and had a lot of windows. It looked amazing. "Sugoi." I murmured as Hana opened the door. Dan stepped out first. <strong>"Martin, its good to see you."<strong> I gulped and my eyes shot to the door.

"**Dan, its good to see you, again, My son is inside and won't be joining us for another hour or so, very busy, but, I would like to get started on May, if that's alright?"** he asked politely. I sighed in relief, I had another hour before Naru knew. I was okay. I shook my head, cleared my thoughts and nodded to Hana who climbed out.

I put a small smile on my face and climbed out after her. **"Ah, Miss May, I would have never thought you would be this young, say, younger that my son." **I blushed, **"It surprised a lot of people actually."** I replied.

He gave me a small smile and then turnt to the building, **"This is BPR, we will go straight to the lab and start testing, yes."** I nodded firmly and he chuckled and we all head into the strange building.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … ...<p>

* * *

><p>I lay on a small futon. Wires covering me head to toe. <strong>"Okay May, everything is set, I want you to try to sleep and dream for us, can you go to the dream plane, can you do that?" <strong>Martin asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt tired, but, I couldn't sleep. I thought about the dream plane, the floating lights, Gene. But, I just couldn't fall asleep. I thought back to all the cases we had done, how they got me to sleep.

It was after another ten minuets that I opened my eyes and realised that they never actually got me to sleep on the spot, it was when ever we had a case that I would sleep and go to the dream plane. Then Gene would be there to greet me and then we would talk, then he would show me a scene to help solve the case. That was it.

"**May, what's wrong?"** Martin asked. **"I just can't sleep, normally when I dream there's a problem with a ghost or spirit, I can never just dream on the spot,"** I paused to think about it, **"Okay, my son will be another forty minutes so lets just do a few more tests."** I nodded and then they came in and began removing wires and then we set of for another test.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … ... … … …<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>May, you said you can read peoples minds, well, if I sit on one side of this board and you sit on the other, and I thought of things would you read them for me." <strong>Martin asked as we went into yet another room, this had to be like the sixth test. All the others were just taking readings, talking about my instinct and that.

"**Sure,"** I smiled and sat on the side of this board while Martin sat the other side. **"Okay, May, I want you to tell me what's in my mind. I will give you time to get it ready."** I chuckled at bit and then closed my eyes slowly. I mentally flicked on a switch. This switch was the turn off button for my powers. I felt the flow of my powers, the calm flow. Once it was switched on I began to hear everyone's thoughts in the room.

Hana's.  
><em>Come on Mai, you can do this. Oh, Dan is hot and his arse. Crap, Mai might hear.<em>

I snickered and focused on the next person's thoughts.  
>Dan's.<br>_**This girl, is truly one and only. Oh, her agent, is hot. No, focus. Look at that ass.**_

I snickered even louder, why was I in a room with perverts. I then focused on the last person thoughts, Martins.

_**Okay, May, if your are listening, repeat after me. My Name Is.**_

"**My Name Is**,"

_**May Anderson and I am a Japanese and English singer.**_

"**May Anderson and I am a Japanese and English singer."**

_**Okay, now, I want to try this. Martin Davis, Oliver Andrew Davis, Eugene Edward Davis, and Luella Jane Davis, Eugene was a medium and Oliver has PK.**_

I paused, did I really have to say that. Gene.

"**Martin Davis, Oliver Andrew Davis, Eugene Edward Davis and Luella Jane Davis, Eugene was a medium and Oliver has PK."** I whispered, loud enough for them to hear though.

"**Well done May."** Martin said as he stepped out from behind the board. I simply nodded as I closed my powers back and then opened my eyes. **"Father." **a familiar voice called. My eyes widened and Martin sighed, **"Oliver, come in here, I would like for you to meet May-san again."** I stayed sat down as I heard steps.

"**Yes." **Martin looked down at me. **"May Anderson, you remember my son, Oliver, from last night."** I gulped and stood. I walked out from behind the board and looked at Naru. His eyes widened and I sighed, **"Yes I do, Hello Naru, or should I still call you Oliver?" **I asked and he just stared.

Martin and Dan stared in shock and Hana just smiled, sadly. I looked at the two older men, back at Naru and then sighed, **"I think we have some explaining to do, don't we, ne, Naru?"** Naru still stared and I could barely just control my laughter, its wasn't everyday you saw something like him, speechless.

He soon nodded and we all walked out the test room. Silence hung in the air and I mentally sighed. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, Naru now knows. <strong>

**Yes, I think it was a bit fast but that's not it. No.**

**BUT,**

**What do you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	10. Authors Note Sorry Guys

Hiya, _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_ here,

My laptop charger has broke and it has **ALL** my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one.

**SO**

Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it.

Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry. Why you are all waiting check out my oneshots.

They will all be in one story and will be a collection of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them while you wait for the stories to update.

Sorry if you are expecting a chapter but you'll have to wait. So basically they are on pause for a bit.

Sorry to my amazing readers, i love you.

Also, i won't to know if i should put my story TPR up for adoption, i really don't like it anymore but i know you guys love it.

Delete or Adoption, review please.

**I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE, I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

I will be as quick as possible. Sorry Again.

Remember the one shots the collection with be called.

_**A Song For Your Thoughts.**_

**Peace out: For now:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	11. Looking Back

**YAY, i got my laptop working for ten mins so i copied all of my story files over to my main computer and i am doing it from there untill i get my new charger. **

**TAH for all the reviews. I'm really happy you all like my story. **

**Here is the chapter you have all been wating for. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Looking Back.<p>

* * *

><p>We all sat in Martins office, except Naru stood by the window behind his fathers desk. Martin looked over at me. <strong>"Well, where do I start."<strong> I paused to glance at Naru. **"Okay, I was at my school..."**

Flashback Start.

_Me, Keiko and Mirchru where telling ghost stories in one of our classrooms. _

"_But there's more." Mirchru whispered. "I heard about this from an upper class man." she paused. _

"_One night a student was walking past the old school house when..." she trailed off and I gasped. I pulled back as she turnt of her light. _

_We waited and then glanced around. "Here goes." Mirchru whispers. _

"_One," Mirchru whispers._

"_Two" Keiko whispers_

"_Three." I whisper._

"_Four." a man voice sounded. _

_We all wine and then scream. "Its the ghost he is here to murder us." Keiko quickly said as the light flickered on. _

_A man in a black suit stood in the door way, his finger poised over the light switch. "Please tell me that was you just now." Keiko asked and then man lowered his arm and asked, "Am I interrupting." _

_We all sighed in relief and I rubbed my neck because Keiko had grasped it so hard. "I thought for sure it was the ghost." she whined and I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here." he said over my sigh. _

_He began to walk forward. "Then I heard your voices and I couldn't help myself." I looked over at him. He had raven black hair with deep blue eyes, he was good looking. _

_Mirchru and Keiko perked up as he said it and then smiled. "No, its totally fine" _

_They both got up and ran over to him, "What year are you in?" they asked and he smiled, it was fake. "I'm going to be seventeen this year." _

_'Normally someone would say they are a senior.' I thought and glanced at him. "So we were just telling ghost stories." Mirchru said sweetly and he looked at her with interest. _

"_I see, maybe I can join you guys sometime." he replied coolly. Keiko grinned, "Wow, you like ghost stories too?" she asked. He nodded and replied, "Yeah." at the same time._

_They both giggled, and I walked over as Mirchru asked what his name was. _

"_My name is Kazuaya." was he calm reply. That's when I looked at his eyes and thought, 'His eyes, their not smiling.' _

_Keiko and Mirchru where giggling when I got serious. "Okay, Kazuaya, I have one question, why are you here?" I asked as he looked at me. "There are some things I need to take care of." he stated and walked over to the teachers desk. _

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked gesturing to the desk. Mirchru and Keiko giggled and followed him over. I sweat dropped, "Oh Man." I muttered. _

"_Would you like some help Kazuaya?" Keiko asked, "No, but I would like to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories?" he asked. "Of course," came Keiko immediate reply. _

"_Your welcome any time." Mirchru added while I stared at him suspiciously._

"_How about tomorrow, after school?" Keiko asked. "Okay, but where?" he asked looking between them. "Right here." Keiko replied. _

_As I was watching him I got more suspicious. 'Something fishy about him, I better get to the bottom of this.' I thought. _

Flashback End

"**That's when I first met Naru, he was investigating out school, and the next bit was even worse, I got Lin hurt, and then I had to start working for him, this was the accident that made me become his new assistant."**

Flashback Start.

"_I love this weather," I paused, "And im so glad I left early, I get all the cherry blossoms to my self., eh." I stopped and looked up at the old school house._

_Images of ghosts and what Mirchru was telling us last night flashed through my mind, I did I fake laugh trying to brush of the scariness and then continues walking but soon stopped and glanced back at it._

_'The more I look at this place, the more I believe the stories.' I say to myself as I glance up at the house. I take a step closer and peer through the window, 'What's that,' I pause, 'A video camera?'_

_I slowly open the door and look in side, I breathed out and glanced around but took, -hurried but small- steps toward the camera. "But, what's it doing here, I thought this place was abandoned. It doesn't make sense that someone would just leave it here,"_

"_Who's there." a manly voice shouted. I flinched back with a huge gasp and my back hit a book shelf. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." I shouted back and went to turn when the shelf came crashing down on me, I gasped._

"_Oh no, help," I momentarily saw a man running in and I screamed as the book shelf came tumbling down. But, with in a mere second out getting squashed I was pushed away and everything crashed down._

_I held my self up by my hands and was breathing heavily, I gasp, again and look behind me to see the man, lying on the floor. I rush over to him,"Hey mister, are you okay?" I ask. The man just grunts and I look at him horrified. 'Oh no what should I do'. _

"_What's going on in here?" a voice asked. I glance up, 'Its that guy from yesterday,' I thought as he approached me. He bent down towards the man and put a hand on his back._

"_Lin, what just happened?" he asked, the man grunts and pushes up on his arms, blood drips down and hits the floor making me gasp. "Your bleeding?" the man from yesterday asked shocked. _

"_Can you stand?"_

"_Yeah," the man called Lin whispered quietly, I just watched the who scene with shock. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry about this, he startled me, and I guess I turnt around to fast and i-"_

"_Never mind about that, is there a doctor close by?" he asked giving me a side view while I just stared. "There's a doctor just down the street from here." I exclaimed and stand to help the man up. He slaps my hand away and gives me a glare. _

"_No thanks, you've done enough already as it is." he muttered and the other man helps him stand. "But," I mutter. "We met yesterday right, what's your name?" the man from yesterday asked. "Its..ah...Mai," I stumbled and he nods, "Alright then Mai, I thought you might wanna know your going to be late for your first class since the morning bell just rang."_

_Realization hit me and I dashed out the building. I jumped over the bush and began to run towards the school while thinking, 'I'm late, I don't believe this, what the heck was that all about, I never wanna set foot in that creepy place again."_

Flashback End.

Hana laughed in the corner as I told my story and I glared at her and then turnt back to Martin. **"After that he left, Lin was back and then he phoned me up asking for me to become his assistant, and then we began doing a load of cases, the doll, Minnie, the teacher who was a hexer, the ghost that haunted that park, Kenji at the church, the case we met Yasuhara, and the Urado case, and then the last case, the house, where we...never mind and then when you found..."** I trailed off, then I remembered when he left and I grew quite.

"**May, or shall I call you Mai, you have had quite an interesting life, must I say."** I looked up with a small smile and then glanced at Naru who was staring at me. **"I have,"** Martin smiled, **"So, after Noll left, what did you do?"** he asked and I knew he was implying what I did with my powers and if I did any cases.

"**Well, I became a singer but then me and Masako Hara began doing a show together, we solved quite a few cases. My power sort of improved, and well, he was still there."** Naru uncrossed his arms, **"Him, you mean Gene?" **he asked. Martin stared at Naru and then looked at me. I nodded, **"Yeah, he helped a lot, called you an Idiot Scientist a lot, but, yeah he still there, and when he found out I was coming to London, he...he wants me to visit his grave and say hello to, you." **Martin and Naru both stole glances before Martin stood.

"**Well, you still have to prove the dream plane and I have just the thought now you have told me this,"** he looked at me, then at Naru. **"I have a case for you, Noll, you will lead this case and while you are there you will test Mai's skills, as you already know about her powers maybe you can see how they have improved."** I stared at Martin, I was back ghost hunting.

I glanced at Naru, but, the thing was. I was back Ghost Hunting with my old boss, my old love- no my love, Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Good?  
>Bad?<br>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Singing

Chapter 11: Singing

* * *

><p>I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, today, I was performing as a fill in for another singer, she was ill and she had to leave so I had to pick 4 songs to sing. Obviously, everyone was going to be there, even Naru, Lin and Madoka. I stood and walked to door when it knocked, I opened it to see my agent, "They are ready for you," she said and I nodded and followed her.<p>

People ran about, with earpieces and clipboards and big headphones and I tried not to laugh, it was just to funny. Once we got to back stage I was handed a mic. "Get ready, they are just about to call you on." I stood by the curtains and the cheers of loads of people hit me, maybe there where, about, three hundred people in this place, it was only a small concert, but it was big for me.

"**...and because she fell ill we found another singer, she is just as amazing, but, she Japanese, but, she can sing amazingly in English, she is going to be releasing songs over her for the next three months, I want you all to scream and shout for Mai Takigawa," **I walked out onto stage as people cheered, I grinned, **"Okay, hi everyone, lets get this started."** people shouted and screamed and the music began to play.

Mai.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh,**_

_**No matter what you say about love,**_

_**I keep coming back for more,**_

_**keep my hand in the fire,**_

_**sooner or later,**_

_**I get what im asking for.**_

I spun round and walked down the stairs and smiled around, dancers next to me, and the band behind me. Screams and shouted filled my ears and the song played on.

_**No matter what you say about life,**_

_**I learn every time that I bleed, **_

_**that truth is a strange,**_

_**soul is in danger,**_

_**I got to let my spirit be free.**_

I stepped down to runway bending down to touch peoples hands and twirling with the dancers.

_**To admit that I'm wrong,**_

_**and change my mind,**_

_**sorry, but I have to move on,**_

_**and leave you behind,**_

_**I can't waste time so give me the moment,**_

_**I realise, nothing broken.**_

_**Don't need to worry about,**_

_**everything I've done,**_

_**live every second like it is my last one,**_

_**don't look back got a new direction,**_

_**loved you once,**_

_**needed protection,**_

_**your still a part of everything I do,**_

_**your on my heart,**_

_**just like a tattoo,**_

_**just like a tattoo, **_

_**ill always have you,**_

_**ill always have you.**_

I walked back up to the main stage and sat down on a chair the gave me, I found Ayako and the others before looking at Naru, and then spinning round.

_**I'm sick of playing all of there games,**_

_**its not about taking time,**_

_**when I looked in the mirror,**_

_**didn't deliver,**_

_**I hurt to think that I could,**_

_**admit that I was wrong, and then**_

_**change my mind,**_

_**sorry but, I got to be strong and leave,**_

_**you behind. **_

I then walked up and down the big stage looking around the stage, over to Ayako and the others again, I high-fived them all but didn't dare to look at Naru before spinning round and walking off.

_**I can't waste time so give me the moment,**_

_**I realise, nothing broken.**_

_**Don't need to worry about,**_

_**everything I've done,**_

_**live every second like it is my last one,**_

_**don't look back got a new direction,**_

_**loved you once,**_

_**needed protection,**_

_**your still a part of everything I do,**_

_**your on my heart,**_

_**just like a tattoo,**_

_**just like a tattoo, **_

_**ill always have you,**_

_**ill always have you.**_

I stopped in the middle and looked out towards the back my arm reaching out, before I pulled in back it, then out, then in.

_**If I live every moment,**_

_**won't change any of them,**_

_**still a part of me and you,**_

_**I will never regret you,**_

_**still, the memory of you,**_

_**marks everything I do,**_

_**oh, **_

I stood up and walked down the run way, the dancers behind me, I was walking to the beat of the music while people clapped along with the dancers.

_**I can't waste time so give me the moment,**_

_**I realise, nothing broken.**_

_**Don't need to worry about,**_

_**everything I've done,**_

_**live every second like it is my last one,**_

_**don't look back got a new direction,**_

_**loved you once,**_

_**needed protection,**_

_**your still a part of everything I do,**_

_**your on my heart,**_

_**just like a tattoo,**_

_**I can't waste time so give me the moment,**_

_**I realise, nothing broken.**_

_**Don't need to worry about,**_

_**everything I've done,**_

_**live every second like it is my last one,**_

_**don't look back got a new direction,**_

_**loved you once,**_

_**needed protection,**_

_**your still a part of everything I do,**_

_**your on my heart,**_

_**just like a tattoo,**_

_**just like a tattoo, **_

_**ill always have you,**_

_**ill always have you.**_

People cheered and I bowed, **"Thank you everyone, now, my next song, this song is Haunted"**

_**You and I walk a fragile line.**_

_**I have known it all this time,**_

_**but I never thought,**_

_**I would live to see it break.**_

_**Its getting dark and its,**_

_**all to quite,**_

_**and I can't trust anything now,**_

_**and its coming over you like its,**_

_**all a big mistake,**_

I looked down at Naru and he glared at me. He knew these songs where about him and I wanted him to see it, but, this one, was a little bit different. I smiled at him, falsely and then looked out towards the crowd.

_**oh, holding my breath,**_

_**won't lose you again,**_

_**some things made your eyes go cold,**_

I thought about why I sang these songs, and why I wrote them. These where all my feelings written down for me to express them. These where for Naru. These where his songs. Why? I don't know. I glanced down at him briefly again and the sighed mentally. I couldn't wait to leave, I had gotten over him immensely.

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**some things gone terribly wrong, **_

_**your all I wanted,**_

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**can't breathe when ever your gone,**_

_**can't turn back now,**_

_**im haunted. **_

I mean I had dated a few boys, but, they were never for me. They were never my type and in the end, I dumped them. I mean, we had out memories and they where kind and nice, but I couldn't help but think they are not for me and then I dumped them and my thoughts went right back to Naru.

I mean, he left so why couldn't he just leave me alone, I mean, like in my thoughts he was always there and for some reason always will be. I hated it. But, I couldn't help but not hate him.

_**I stood there and watched you,**_

_**walk away,**_

_**from everything we had,**_

_**but I still mean every word,**_

_**I said, too you,**_

_**he will try and take away my pain,**_

_**and he just might make me smile,**_

_**but the whole time, **_

_**I was wishing it was you,**_

_**instead,**_

He is in my thoughts always, and I mean, always. Why? I don't love him any more, I have grown up and soon as they gave me this contract I was going to be brave and strong and show him that I won't rely on any one and that I had grown.

_**oh, holding my breath,**_

_**won't see you again,**_

_**something keeps me,**_

_**holding on to nothing,**_

I walked down the run way passed him to sing out to the crowd. I have to forget about him, I knew I did. It was what I had done for the passed three years and its what I was going to do now.

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**some things gone terribly wrong, **_

_**your all I wanted,**_

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**can't breathe when ever your gone,**_

_**can't turn back now,**_

_**im haunted. **_

I glanced down at them again to see Naru looked down at the table. 'Serves him right'. I thought, this song will show you. I know you left that day and I didn't confess to you, only reason being that you would push me away like this anyway. I was going to be hard and I made sure it wasn't hard for me. I was smart, you just didn't see it.

_**I know,**_

_**I know, oh, **_

_**I just know,**_

_**your not gone, **_

_**you can't be gone,**_

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**some things gone terribly wrong, **_

_**won't finish what you started.**_

I stood at the end of the runway and I glanced back at him, to find him not there. I sighed and then turnt back around and looked at the crowd. My dancer stood beside me looking that way as well, and then I looked the other way with them and then we turnt around and walked back up.

_**come on, come on,**_

_**don't leave me like this,**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**can't breathe when ever your gone,**_

_**can't go back now,**_

_**im haunted. **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**you and I walk a fragile line,**_

_**I have known it all this time,**_

_**but I never thought,**_

_**I would see it break,**_

_**never thought I see it.**_

The crowd roared again and I giggled slightly. People standing out there seats and people shouting my name. I never, thought I would be this good, I thought because I was Japanese that it wouldn't be like this. I grinned. **"This next song I am going to sing is from my childhood favourite film, Beauty and the Beast? Yes, that song, its called Beauty and the Beast."**

_**Tale as old as time,**_

_**true as it can be,**_

_**barely even friends,**_

_**then somebody bends, **_

_**unexpectedly,**_

_**Just a little change,**_

_**small to say the least,**_

_**oh a little scared,**_

_**me the one prepared,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

I sang as I sat down, like I was retelling the story. People awed when I had first started and I glanced at Naru and saw the he was back and was looking straight at me, but this time, his eyes looked different. They looked, softer.

_**Ever just the same,**_

_**ever, a surprise,**_

_**ever as before,**_

_**ever just that sure,**_

_**as the sun will rise,**_

_**certain, as the sun,**_

_**rising in the east,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**song as old as rhyme, **_

_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

I stood and slowly walked down the stairs into the crowd, walking around people. Smiling as I sang and as the body guards followed me.

_**Beauty and the Beast. **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Ever just the same,**_

_**ever, a surprise,**_

_**ever a surprise...**_

_**ever as before,**_

_**ever just that sure,**_

_**as the sun will rise,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**oh, yeah,**_

_**as this beat is strange,**_

_**finding you can change,**_

_**learning you where mine,**_

As I sang that I looked over at Naru. I immediately look back around, what had compelled me to look over at him. Was he mine, no, of course not, so why did I look over at him?

_**Certain as the sun,**_

_**rising in the east,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**song as old as rhyme,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**song as old as rhyme,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast,**_

_**tale as old as time,**_

_**song as old as rhyme,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast...**_

I sang once again and the crowd screamed and that while I stood at the back at the room. People around me congratulated me and I made my way back to the stage. People thanking me, complementing me and smiling, then I walked passed our table for them to do the same, but Naru just stared at me, and it as the stare of, 'We need to talk' I shook my head and head up the stairs.

"**This next song is a huge song, it has so much emotion and this song is the main one on my new album and the title, and the song i am going to be releasing Monday, Fix a Heart."**

_**Its probably what best for you,**_

_**I only want the best for you,**_

_**and if im not the best then,**_

_**your stuck,**_

_**I tried to sever ties and I,**_

_**ended up with wounds to bind,**_

_**like your pouring salt in my cuts,**_

It truly was like Naru was pouring salt in my cuts, rubbing it in. I hated it, hated it. Then, the others were rubbing it in as well, but, they didn't know they where. Here I was single, heart broken, well, I was, and they were all lovey dovey. It was annoying and it hurt.

_**and I just ran out, **_

_**of bandages,**_

_**I don't even know where to start,**_

_**cause you can, bandage the damage,**_

_**but you never really can fix a heart. **_

I had tried all these years to bandages the damage and fix what was broken but I couldn't. I could never fix my heart and that was what the song was about, me not being able to fix my heart. It was that hard. It hurt, a lot.

_**Even though I know its wrong,**_

_**how could I be so sure,**_

_**if you never say what you feel, feel,**_

_**I must of held your hand so tight, **_

_**you didn't have the will to fight,**_

_**I guess you needed more time to heal.**_

I guess Naru did need more time to heal and grieve over Gene, but, I gave him lots of help and I was there for him, but, he didn't even know it.

_**Baby, I just ran out,**_

_**of bandages,**_

_**I don't even know where to start,**_

_**cause you can bandage the damage,**_

_**you never really can fix a heart,**_

_**Oh,oh,oooooooh,**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, yeah,**_

_**Oh,oh,oooooooh,**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, yeah,**_

_**You must, be a,**_

_**miracle worker,**_

_**swearing up and down,**_

_**you can fix what been broken, yeah,**_

_**please don't, get my,**_

_**hopes up, no no, **_

_**baby just tell me,**_

_**how you could be so cruel,**_

_**like your pouring salt on my cuts.**_

_**Baby, I just ran out,**_

_**of bandages,**_

_**I don't even know where to start,**_

_**cause you can bandage the damage,**_

_**you never really can fix a heart,**_

_**Baby, I just ran out,**_

_**of bandages,**_

_**I don't even know where to start,**_

_**cause you can bandage the damage,**_

_**you never really can fix a heart,**_

_**oh, no no,**_

_**you never really can fix a heart,**_

_**oh, no no,**_

_**you never really can fix a heart,**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**you never really can fix my heart,**_

As the song finished I stood on the stage, tears, real flowing from my eyes, my hand on my heart and a sad smile on my face. Everyone was quiet until they all suddenly cheered and I gave a small happy smile. 'Maybe it isn't so bad after all.'

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Good?  
>Bad?<br>Review?  
>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	13. New Case

**Back with new chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Blah Blah Blah, here's your chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: New Case.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Ayako asked. I was packing a bag for the case, I luckily persuaded Martin to let me take, Ayako and the others on the case just so I wasn't alone with Naru on this. That would just be very awkward.<p>

"A hotel, I don't know what its called. Its in the country side so we will have to stay at the hotel for a week or so, while we solve the case. Martin said they had been experiencing some ghostly activity like, noises, temperature drops and they always say that one of the maids gets possessed every Friday night, at the same time, in the same place. All the maids and butlers, are getting scared. But, that's not all, I haven't told Naru this, but, from what I found out reading the case file is that all the maids have the same sort of personality, they are always happy and bubbly and have had amazing lives." Ayako looked at me, "So, you will be prone to danger, once again." I smiled, "No,"

"No?" Ayako questioned. "Yeah, I mean, that all have had amazing lives, I was an orphan, remember, I haven't had an amazing life." Ayako nodded clearly relieved. I smiled and zipped up my suitcase. "Its 5:56 now and we are meeting Naru at BPR at 6:30, we might want to leave now, and, don't start," and I walked off and all I heard was, "Hey, I won't," and I smiled.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>At 6:20 we arrived at BPR. After a stop to the shop, Naru was waiting and Lin was putting equipment into the van. Once we arrived, I jumped out and stretched, "Ah," Naru raised an eyebrow at me and then, <strong>"Hey, its Mai Takigawa,"<strong> an English man shouted. People looked round and stared. I stood very still and then I saw a flash. Reporters and people began running at me and ran back into the car. "Drive, Drive, DRIVE," I shouted. Bou-san laughed and began the car, then he stopped by the van, "We are just going to start making out way, where is it?" he asked as people came up to the window and took photo's. I pulled my jacket over my head and waited for Lin and Naru to give directions and then we set off. I was just glad to escape.

* * *

><p>.. … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>We stopped to wait for Naru half way and we were just waiting on the side of the road. I was lay on the top of the car looking up at the clear sky, the sun beating down on us, even though it was only 7 or 8 in the morning. "Naru called, he said he will be half an hour." Bou-san shouted up at me, I nodded and plugged my earphones in and listened to music while I waited, but before I knew it, sleep had claimed me.<p>

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_Help me," _

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_Please. Someone help me," a woman called._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_No one can help you," a cold voice called. "No, no, please, no, no, please. NOOOOOOOOOO!," _

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_He-lp.."_

"Mai. Naru is here." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "Oh," was all I said. Bou-san looked at me, "Mai, are you okay? A Dream?" he asked and I saw everyone look at me. I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my head in my knees and closed my eyes tight. I nodded slowly and nodded my head. "Mai." Naru stated.

I gulped, "A," I paused to collect myself and not looking up I told them. "I just heard a dripping sound, like a pipe and droplets hitting water or a tap. I couldn't see, it was just darkness and then I heard a voice. A female. She sounded frail because her voice was scratchy and sounded dry. She said, '_Help.'_ she then paused and said, '_Please, someone help me,'_ a it was quite until I heard a voice. It was cold, old and sounded harsh, but, this voice sounded like it was right by me ear. The breath tickled my ear, it said, '_No one can help you.'_ then the woman began shouting, screaming and pleading before she stopped. The dripping sound became more intense, and then I heard her say, and frail, _'He-lp' _and that was it. I woke to Bou-san," I stated.

A hand touched my foot, "Mai, come down." Ayako whispered to me. I slowly lifted my head and looked up a them, before I crawled back and down the back of the car. I put my foot down on the back and then jumped off. Bou-san put an arm around me and I cuddle close. Nothing like a hug with my dad would make me feel safe.

* * *

><p>… … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>After the small episode we began heading towards the hotel again. I was calmed down and very tired and I was leaning into Ayako in the back. "That dream and the concert last night must have really drained you Mai, you look very pale." I sighed, "I feel so bad." I murmured. Ayako pulled me close, "Sleep Mai, Naru won't mind, you need it." I closed my eyes slowly and listened to the humming on the engine and it helped me drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	14. Case: Part One

**...*looks round the curtain* Noone here. *Walks out when attacked by fans with fruit,* **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. I am here. After disapearing for a whole month. Yes, a WHOLE month. **

**Feel bad. But the reason is i broke my laptop again. Great, but i am now updating on the computer. I promise to update every day and to write every day. Hopefully. If not it will be every two days due to my HUGE GCSE EXAMS. Yes, im in my final year. WISH ME LUCK. But im going to start regually updating. **

**Anyway, im sorry for the late chapter but i am giving you TWO chapters. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, these chapters are for you and for not giving up on me. (y)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Case: Part One.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked back to base. A few hours ago we had arrived at the hotel and Naru set us to work quickly. It felt weird being bossed around by him again, no, it was really, really weird. I shook my head and strolled down the hall when I heard noise. I paused, and looked around the deserted hall to see nothing.<p>

'Werid' i then began to walk again when the noise came once more. I sighed quietly, 'Yes, I really am a danger magnet' I thought. The noise came again and I turnt around. The hall -that was empty and desserted before- suddenly became dark and the camera down the hall was staring straight at me. Its red light shinning through that darkness. It blinked. I smiled, they were watching.

'Come on Lin, notice, notice.' I thought. I then heard a door slam open and I stared as a shadow came out. It stopped infront of the door frame before it turnt its head to me, it cocked it to the side. I imagined a psycho grin plastered to their face. I shivered 'Come on Lin' I thought as I stared down the shadow.

I watched it as it watched me, a stare down. It took a step forward as i took a step back. It took another step forward as i took another step back. I never took my eyes off of him. He took a step forward. "Mai." I heard a shout behind me and footsteps. I took a step back as I watched the shadow take it three steps backward into the door frame. 'Good, its going back into the room, just as Naru arives.' I then watched it cock their head again and it whisper, "Mine," I shuddered and it disappeared. Into thin air, not back into the room like i had thought.

I then dropped to my knees and began to heavily breath. My breathing coming in short heavy breaths as i the others sprinted down the hall. My hands felt sweaty and wet, and i could feel sweat forming above my brow. "Mai, Mai, are you okay?" Ayako asked as she dropped down next to me, her hair shielding me from seeing the others as she rubbed my back. "Yeah, just, fine," I breathed and looked up at her, "I feel tired," i mutter and she sighs. She continues to rub my back as i steady my heart and look up at the others. Faces full of concern and fear, and happiness, all except Naru.

"A shadow," I spoke asking their mental question, "It came out of the room," I pointed to it, the door still wide open, and inside it still dark. That was because the light was off, not the shawdow. "And it stared me down, taking a few steps towards me before you all called my name, it then whispered one word then it disappeared, few seconds later, you know the rest." Naru keeled down next to me and checked me over, he stared in to my eyes, probably to see if i was lying, before asking. "What did they say?"

I looked down as I thought back to the quick encounter and suddenly felt the fear of what happened sink in. "They.." i trailed of the fear getting to me. "It had said," i stopped again, my heart pounding once again, fast in my chest. I took a breath as Ayako smoothed my hair.

"Mine," I whispered. I looked up at Naru and cleared my throat, "It has said 'Mine'", i gulped and sniffled, the tears were threaterning to fall.

I stared at Naru and then he closed his eyes with a sigh and stood, "Lets head back to base and re group," everyone nodded as Ayako helped me to stand. Bou-san, put and arm around my middle and craddled me as we all head back down towards the base. I knew the shawdow had come back. I could feel it. The whole time it -the shadow- was still watching me, from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.<strong>

"Mine," a voice whispers.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"**She will be mine, just like you,"** the voice whispers again touching the face of a woman. Her eyes wide and she struggles against the restraints. Her body coated in a thick layer of her blood. Her eyes watering from the stench of the room as she tried not to breath through her nose. Oh the smell.

Her dress was torn, her body showing in places where the shawdow had ripped her dress. Blood stains, dirt, her state was bad. The woman continued to struggle when the person struck her by slapping her face. The impact of the smack sent her head crashing against the wall knocking her uncouncious, and adding another cut to her body.

The person laughs as her runs his fingers along her lips then his hand down the side of his face, **"You will become like the rest of them." **they whisper.

Light then filled the room flickering as the light bulbs struggled to stay alight. The room, was a huge hall, tapestry ruined, coverd in blood, dirt and also the bodies of other women. Everywhere, along the walls, hanging for chains for the ceilings, littering the floor, women, all dead, all wearing dress, all bloody and they all look the same. The person laughed harder as he walked through the bodies stopping at some, stroking their faces.

They all looked so pristine in the face, they all look like china dolls, but it was the bodys that gave it away, that they were not perfect china dolls. **"You will all be mine,"** he whispers and walks away from the hall and the shadow then creeps out to cover the mystery. His head cocked like before, his face obviously grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>...What do you think as the first chapter back?<strong>

**Have i still got it?**

**Read and Review.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed. _


	15. Case: Part Two

**As i said, here is the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Case: Part Two.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I made the tea and Naru interrogated and interviewed the people behind me. So far we have found nothing out yet. People said that they had heard noises and such, but that was about it. Not really anything. None had said anything about the shawdow. Much to everyone surprise but Naru didn't ask them if they did. I wonder why?<p>

Was it not to scare them? Not to tell them that a shadow is walking the halls. I chuckled and remembered Naru was never that nice and shook it off and thought that he just wouldn't mention it. Monk and the others where sent on rounds to set up the rest of the equipment and to just get a feel of the place just like an old job. One like before. Ones from a year ago. Obviously the pairs were like normal. Monk and John, and Masako and Ayako, much to the girls displeasure, but they didn't say much, but you could tell. Even if they are a little closer.

I took the tea I had made from the small counter in the corner of our base and head over to Naru and the second till last person he had to interview. She had blonde to near grey hair pulled into a low pony tail at the base of her neck. A pendant hung from it as well, but once i looked at it, she had hid it from my view. Also, she wore a white blouse with faded blue jeans, and he some simple flats on. Not what i thought a usual old person would wear. Not taking offence but, that was what i always thought. She gave me a smile as i set the tea down infront of the two before Naru spoke up.

"**So, these marks, can I see them,"** he asked in English.. I stared at the woman as she pulled up her long white sleeves to reveal marks, well, what looked like to Mai words. They wrapped around her arms like a snake would thinking her arms were a tree. They were a thin font, very wavy, like real old words, they must have been. **"Whoa." **I whispered softly but loudly. The lady looked at me and then down at the marks. I blushed, quite embarrsed as she traced the words.

"**They appeared sometime yesterday, about 1 in the afternoon."** I gasped, and stepped back and the woman looked up at me.**"That was about the time I got attacked, right Naru,**" I stated. I trembled and put my hand on the desk to steady myself. Naru looked over at me, then back at the woman. **"Did anything else happen while these marks appeared?"** he asked and then woman pulled down her sleeve in deep thought. Her eyes then looked up, to search minem, when she spoke.**"Yes,"** she said, **"I think there was one thing," **she looked at me, and then back at Naru. I could tell she was thinking over what she was going to say before she said it, **"I wish to say this privately,"** spoke the woman looking at me.I frowned slightly and went to protest when Naru sighed, **"Mai, please leave us for five minutes,"** I went to shout saying 'No' when he gave me a pointed glare, "Hai," I muttered in Japanese before walking around the desk to the door.

I looked over my shoulder back at the two when Nary raised an eyebrow and stared at the door. I sighed and push the door open and left to stand outside the door.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman, or Tsubaki Hitomi, stared after the assistant as she left. Stared into the eyes of the poor girl that she had just rudely asked to leave. But, she didn't asked, more comanded to her boss. She felt sorry to do this but she reckoned it was in the girls best interest she wasn't here to hear what she had to say. She sighed softly, looking down to the ground as she turnt around to look at the boss. His eyes glazed over as he went quite and wrote a few things down. Tsubaki would admit, those two looked to be a lot closer then they let on. An Realtionship maybe? Who knew, but she knew on thing, it had to be something to do with their past and if that was true they might be able to stop what has been going on here.<p>

"**Shibuya-san, sorry to send your assistant out, but, I only wish she didn't hear this."** she paused to look him straight in the eyes, his eyes flashed some an emotion, that she could figure out because it was gone so quickly. She knew it was something deep. **"This information contains what might become of her health."** Naru, slightly more interested leant forward, **"And what might this contain?"** he asked. She sighed and watched as worry slowly seeped into his eyes, this time, it stayed there, but he still had an emotionless façade. **"When I got the marks, I heard a voice, it was deep, scratchy but sounded very young. It said that it had its next target, I thought personally it was me, with these marks on me, it was obvious. But, it then gave me a name. I wondered on the name until I heard it being shouted and that's when I knew I had to tell you. The name was Mai and once I found out it was the name of your assistant I had to tell you, but,"** she paused and she looked down at her hands.

"**He, I assumed it was a he, said that he had a job for me to do before anything else, but, he didn't tell me what this job was, he said, if i didn't complete this job, or told anyone he would kill me, he could even kill me for telling you now,"** Naru watched the old woman and then closed his eyes, he always knew Mai would get in danger, she always did. It was inevitable, he sighed inwardly.

She was the danger magnet of the group, and he knew this was just the beginning. **"Tsubaki-san, we will help you, give you charms as such made by our priestess, we will solve this, and don't worry about Mai, she will be-"**

_**SCREAM.**_

Naru and Tsubaki both stood and bolted for the door after the scream that was very known to the young ghost hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Done for Today!<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	16. Danger Magnet Mai

**I'm back. Yay. Anything, thankyou for the reviews. Its nice to know your enjoying the story. Anyway as its a song fic, songs should be included, but there should be some more soon, any sugestions, review. **

**SONG SUGGESTIONS. REVIEW. SIMPLES.**

**Anyway, Read and Review.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Danger Magnent Mai.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV. 5 minutes before.<p>

* * *

><p>'I can't believe Naru kicked me out,' I thought. 'So not fair'.<p>

I sighed standing in front of the base door, arms crossed and angry. "I need to speak with your boss alone," I mocked in Japanese. "Ha," I exclaimed. I rolled her eyes and unfolded my arms and let them fall limp at my sides when a I heard a voice. _'Come with me.'_ I went rigid as it repeated. I looked to my right and down the hall then to my left and down the hall. I breathed out when it said, _'Help us'._I looked down the hall again, left first, I closed my eyes with a sigh and looked right. At the end was a woman, she had a white gown on, it was covered in blood, not ripped, just covered in blood. Her face looked hollow, her cheek bones where sticking out and it looked like she was sucking her face in. Which was impossible.

She had her arm reached out towards me. Frail and bruised. Boney and white. Her hand no diffferent and she extended her index finger. So pointed it at me. I looked back up from her finger to her eyes to find her staring intensely at me. Her eyes closing in on mine, when she took a step forward. I tried to take a step back like before with the shadow when I found my self frozen to the spot. I went to caspe and found out i couldn't. I struggled even more.

'What,?' I thought, 'Why couldn't I move?' I tried to move again but failed. 'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,'

'Naru..' I thought desperately. I looked up, she was still advancing, fast then i thought. 'Please.' I begged silently, She was so close I just really wanted help. Soon enough she had come to stand right in front of me. Her body near mine, or should i say her spirit body near mine. I could feel the coldness raditiatimg off her. It scared me. She was staring me deep in the eyes and by now her arm had returned to her side.

Now that she was closer I could see indeed I was right about her face, being hollow and I realised she was one of the maids that had gone missing, _'Help,' _she said again. Her voice, hoarse but softly, silently and ha, it sounded deadly. I smiled slightly when I thought about the saying. Do ghost fart. 'Mai' I chided myself and got back to the task at hand. Still silently laughing.

I stared into her eyes, I then was transported through them and into a scene. I was getting dragged into her eyes. I saw a memory.

_**'A woman?' I thought. I watched a woman appear before this maid when she was alive. I watched how they interacted. They hugged, they laughed, they smiled. 'Best friends?' I thought. I smiled, 'Yes, best friends,' They then said their good bye's and the woman then left and the maid continued with her work. Dusting along the hall. I then realised the hall i was in now. I was then pulled out of her eyes. **_

I blinked and stood in front of me was not the maid any more but nothing, but at the end of the hall stood a shadow, the same shadow that I had seen before. This time I could move, and I let out a huge scream.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai dropped to her knee's as Naru and Tsubaki ran out. Shouts of Mai's name could be heard around the hotel as the other must of heard her scream. "Mai," Naru spoke in Japanese. Mai was shaking, now staring at her hands and the scene remained in her mind. There. Pulsating. Keeping the memory fresh so Mai couldn't forget."Mai," Naru whispered in Japanese again, this time Mai looked up at Naru. "I-I-," she stuttered and Naru helped her up. He could feel her shaking and knew that she was scared. Real scared, and he knew she scared easily, but she wasn't this bad.<p>

Tsubaki looked down towards the end of the hall. Her eyes scanning the area. She knew that the poor girl had seen the shadow. Seen him. She sighed and continued to stare.

Naru eyed the woman out of the corner of his eyes as he held Mai to his chest as she cried. He knew that, the woman to his left knew something else but wasn't saying, but now the safety of his team was in jeopardy he had to do something to find out what it was. "Mai," he stated and the assistant looked up as the others rounded the corner. "What happened?" he asked and Mai shook her head still crying. He didn't answer but held her closer as she cried and watched the woman who looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. He nodded back, he was grateful that the woman answered his silent question and he sighed. He watched the others take Mai out of his hands and comfort her. He looked to Lin, he nodded and suddenly he knew this was going to be a long case.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**Anyway, im going to bed. So tired.**

**Be greatful and REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	17. Dreams and Non-Dreams

**I'm Back and I'm Bad. **

**No, jokes. Really? Okay Jokes.**

**Anyway, here is your next chapter, sorry I have limited time and my brothers want the computer and I also have revision, stupid exams. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW PLEASE. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Dreams and Non-Dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams<strong>_

_Other places or flashbacks._

Normal/Japanese talking.

**English Talking.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mai looked around in front of her at the floating glowing lights and how she was floating above the hotel. 'I swear I was just in the hallway,' but Mai knew deep inside where she was. She smiled as she saw something down on one of the balconies of the hotel. "Gene," she shouted and he smiled. She floated down towards her 'Bosses' twin brother and landed in front of him.<strong>_

"_**So, a dream," Gene nodded with a smile and took her hand and lead her inside the room. Mai was immediately put into a scene.**_

"_**Jackson, you horrible person, how could anyone love you," Mai shouted, but she knew it wasn't her. She was looking at a man, he was hot. But, he looked like a bad person. He wore a suit, with a tipped hat and a smoke in his mouth. He gave her a smirk. "No one likes a spoil sport doll," she shook her head, "No one will ever love you, I am NOT yours, you cheat."**_

_**The man then looked angry and he stood up in front of her. "You ARE mine, no one else's, got that doll," he grabbed her head and tilted her head forcefully. She sucked in a breath. "Let go,"**_

"_**No," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "You are MINE," he pushed her to the floor, "MINE," he growled before picking up a trench coat and walking out.**_

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai was pulled out of the scene by Gene and she looked up at him, he shook his head and Mai sighed, "Why do you always do that?," she shouted, but Gene was already gone and she needed to wake up.<p>

Mai eyes snapped open and she adjusted her eyes to the light of the room. She was on her own in the girls room. She looked to her right to see all the beds made so they must have been up a while. Mai looked back up at the ceiling and thought of the dream. 'What was that about?' she thought. She heard a bleep and craned her neck round to the left, a monitor was there along with a sleeping Naru.

"I forgot he had to monitor my sleeping for my dream plane." Mai whispered trying not to wake Naru, but it didn't work, Naru's eyes opened quickly and he looked at her. "Afternoon Mai," Mai smiled and sat up. Naru leant forward to look at the monitor before reaching over and taking a few sticky plugs of Mai's forehead, wrist, neck and elbow but the bent part. "You reached the Dream Plane; I knew you had a dream, care to explain." Mai nodded and began explaining.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know this doesn't tell us anything, but that's all Gene showed me," Naru froze and I gasped. "You said Gene," he murmured. "Yeah, he was there...just like before...he...showed me that scene." I stuttered and he sighed, "Did he say anything," I giggled, "Nope." Naru raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Well, we can't do anything thus as far but check the data from last night," I nodded and I pulled my legs round to sit on the edge of the bed. I looked up at Naru, he was staring at me. I blushed. "I thought I might tell you the reporters found out you were here, the hotel manager seems to have kept them out, but you never know, just watch out." he stood and left.<p>

I stared after him, 'Is Naru worried about me?' I thought. I shook my head with a smile and got up from the bed. "Right, tea,"

I had given everyone their tea but I gave Naru's his first, before sitting down with my own. So far, with my dreams and the data we were getting nowhere, but we knew something was going on here. The head maid, Tsubaki, told Naru something private yesterday and that also must count for something but I didn't know what it was and also he said she was coming back later today as he never got to finished investigating her. Insert snarky rude comment here towards me, which ended our argument and added another point to Naru and left me back on three or four. This was an on-going war. What I knew from the dreams was it was something to do with that man, maybe he is the ghost and the voice? I don't know, we just need one more clue to start ruling out possibilities, this could take a while. "Mai,"

I jumped and dropped the tea onto the floor and flopped down next to it. I could hear the snickers of my co-workers as I blushed and sat back up, luckily I had gotten no tea over me, but just all over the carpet. "Yes Naru?" I asked and he glared. "Where you even listening?" he asked and I shook my head guiltily.

"Mai, what I said is that we all need to watch out."

"Why?"

"Because we don't what this spirit is capable of,"

I nodded not wanting to argue, but I looked into his eyes and spoke. "That voice, this man in my dream, could they be connected, like, the same person?" I asked. Naru watched me. "Possibly," he turned around, and walked over towards Lin and the monitors and spoke quietly to him. I smiled gleefully as I had supplied something useful, and Naru hadn't said anything snarky. Touch wood. Hopefully he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere. 2 Weeks Ago.<em>

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_You must do as I say, you are MINE,"_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_I am NOT yours, I am his," a woman shouted. The male voice laughed, "No, MINE, MINE MINE, just like her, just like Elisha, because you are Elisha."_

"_I am not Elisha, I am Rosie."_

"_No,"_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"_You are Elisha, you are MINE, you are going to stay mine."_

_Drip..._

_Slice..._

_Drop..._

_SPLASH..._

"_You will stay mine,"_

"_Yes, Mai, my next Elisha, she will be my last. She will be MINEEE,"_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Flipping Awesome?**

**SWEET! REVIEW**

**Peace out: DemonHairedandBlueEyed. **


	18. Singing about Naru and stuff

**Back with the next chapter guys. I hope you like it **

**Thanks to my reviewer's any questions just ask me.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Singing about Naru and stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed, Tsubaki was back I was sent out again, but I had nothing to do so I went around the hotel. The hotel was fairly huge and I didn't think we had enough cameras to cover it when we had first arrived. I soon found out we did. Great. Lucky for me, not as I was the one who had to set them up all around the hotel. I was extremely tired that day. I had a few charms on me, thanks to the others who were watching for my safety, and because Naru asked them to give me some.<p>

I wandered around the hotel smiling at the few guests that where her and a few maids and so on when I managed to wander into the big hall. Inside where a quite a few tables and seats, they had purple cushioning along with hard mahogany frames. The tables where laid out with no cutlery other than candles, flowers in the middle and name tags. I wonder what they were for but I didn't touch them. I sighed and looked around the hall again to see a small stage and in the back, a piano. The stage, although being small when I got up on it, it was fairly large.

The flooring was mahogany looking but was laminated so, yeah, it was mahogany. I looked at the hall from up on the stage and thought back to all the shows, concerts and when I first started out, bar work I did on stages. Most of the stages where a lot bigger than this but they still held the same value as the others did. I remember one concert being for charity and I walked on in a very tight swimming costume and with all my hair pulled back. I did this for charity. I was meant to be dress silly. But I wanted to dress meaning fully. I was, this tight swimming costume had children's drawings. These children had cancer; all my dancers wore the same but with different drawings from different children.

That was my favourite concert seeing as we raised so much money. I was glad I was so grateful to all those children with cancer. I loved being a big part of it and a big help. That was the last big concert I did before I came to England and before I performed in the bar. I sighed and turned around to look at the piano.

"A piano." I whispered and I was drawn to it. I walked over and ran my hand over the top, my hand sliding easy of its smooth body. Surprise, surprise, it was also Mahogany. I let out a small laugh. I continued to run my hand over it until I came to the stool; I sat myself down and it and slowly lifted the cover.

Beautiful white piano keys was the first things I saw. I wanted to get down and cry. The piano was in such good condition I had to test of the tune. I ran my hand along the keys from high to low and giggle. It was the most beautiful piano I had ever seen and I relaxed my hands on the keys and played a little tune. It was also the most beautiful sounding piano I had ever heard to.

I stopped giggling before relaxing my hands and fingers and laying them over a few keys and I began to play a song my mum used to sing to me when I was little. I let the melody played softly as I began to sing.

_**(AN, this song is from Final Fantasy XIII called Sarah Theme, I like the song and thought it fitted in,)**_

**Make my wish come true,**

**Let, darkness fade to light.**

**Show me there still hope,**

**Show me it's not over.**

**Battles we can win,**

**Our, struggles lie within,**

**Will we live to greet the dawn?**

**Love...**

**Will not leave you.**

**Hate...**

**Will not heal you.**

**Promise, me one,**

**Day that peace shall reign.**

I let the melody fade as I stopped, a tear fell and hit my hand before I sniffed. My mother had sung that song to me every night from when I was a baby until she died. Every night. Then when she lay in her hospital bed and I sat next to her I sang the song to her. This was the first time I had sung it since. I smiled as lay my fingers back on different keys and began to play.

**Notice me,**

**Take my hand,**

**Why are we,**

**Strangers when,**

**Our love was strong,**

**Why carry on without me,**

**Every time, I try to fly I fall,**

**Without my wings,**

**I feel so small,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

**And every time I see,**

**You're in my dreams,**

**I see your face,**

**It's haunting me,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

My hands felt so floaty and not real as I followed all the keys along the piano, hitting the right keys, letting the melody float from my hands to the piano like it was an extension from my body.

**I make-believe,**

**That you are here,**

**It's the only way,**

**That I see clear,**

**What have I done?**

**You seem to move on easy,**

**Every time I try to fly I fall,**

**Without my wings,**

**I feel so small,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

**And every time I see,**

**You're in my dreams,**

**I see your face,**

**You're haunting me,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

I closed my eyes as I listened to the tune, and as my voice fit with the song, my heart pouring out to the song. My feelings for Naru, seeing his brother in my dreams, seeing his face, making me think of Naru. All my feelings, weakness and every pain I cause him, in the song, as my huge sorry. Only if I let him hear it.

**I may have made it rain,**

**Please forgive me,**

**My weakness Caused you pain,**

**And this song's my sorry,**

**At night I pray,**

**That soon your face will fade away,**

**Every time I try to fly I fall,**

**Without my wings,**

**I feel so small,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

**And every time I see,**

**You ruin my dreams,**

**I see your face,**

**You're haunting me,**

**I guess I need you baby,**

Claps pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly stood knocking the piano and the cover snapped down. I tensed and looked round at him. "Your very good Mai,"

Naru was leaning up against the door frame clapping slowly. I nodded and looked down at the piano, "Thank you," I whispered. "Play something else." he whispered and I snapped my head up towards him. "No," I stated and he looked shocked. "I have no other songs." Lie.

I didn't care, if I played any more he would know they were about him and he knows they are. "You need tea right, that's why your here, let me get you some." I quickly changed the subject and all but ran towards him and straight down the hall all but wondering why he wanted me to play him the song, but with him being there the songs where just emotional for him to see and I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	19. I Knew You Were Trouble

**(A/N, The Second song is slower than the original but Taylor Swift, its I Knew You Were Trouble. And I do not own MEGAN NICOLE, song beautiful. Check her out on YouTube amazing singer)**

**Here is the next chapter after a long wait. Sorry Guys. **

**OWTS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the case, Mr Samuels, his assistant and the ghost.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: I Knew You Were Trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru watching me play was to close for comfort, sure he had seen me sing at the ball but I had a mask on and he knew it wasn't me, and there were other people so it wasn't as bad, but just Naru, him, on his own, I couldn't help but feel scared. Scared, I didn't know why but I was. Ever since the incident he has been keeping an extra eye on me cause I can feel it and it was annoying me. It seems like he wants to listen to me.<p>

I glance at his back as he leant over the monitors, so, next time he catches me in the act, shall I sing...I got it. I smiled as I leant back into the sofa with a smile. This was going to be easy, but, we might want to do something with the case first. I glanced at Naru, he was looking at me, and I smirked and looked away.

Nope, Naru first...

* * *

><p>Two hours later, twos songs written and me wandering round with my newly made charms and I was off for a wander. Ayako and the others were of researching to try and finish this case and I was only meant to wander round, sense things. With these charms, I couldn't sense anything so I was bored while they researched today but I knew that Naru was poking about. If I was quick enough I could sing my new song without him and then 'his song' and then leave. As I head down the hallway towards the piano room I stopped behind one of the cameras, I didn't want Naru knowing I was heading there so I smiled and stuck a picture of the area over the camera so it looked like there was just an empty hallway. I thought of it early, I thought it was pretty smart and after Naru notices it, I would have finished my first song, so it's a win-win situation. I grinned and skipped along.<p>

I sat down at the piano with a small smile on my face and two songs in my hand. I set them on top of the piano while lifting the key case and seeing all the keys shining up at me. I smiled softly and tested a few keys loving the sound of the keys under my fingers. I looked all around the room before I looked up at the folders; I smiled and picked up the top one taking out the paper that held my feelings.

I put them on the stand, flexed my fingers before laying them gently on the keys. I began to play.

**She read me the note, he left on her bed,**

**Snuck in her room, right after she left,**

**And put petals on the ground,**

**Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall**

**I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love,**

**And where is he now,**

**She's with him, I'm in the back seat,**

**Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing,**

**And I've never been where they are,**

**I wanna, be blown away,**

**I wanna, be swept off my feet,**

**I wanna, meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe,**

**I wanna, be lost in love,**

**I wanna, be your dream come true,**

**I wanna, be scared of how strong I feel for you,**

**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful,**

**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful,**

**Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game,**

**In the front row screaming out his name,**

**As he turns to her and smiles,**

**Everywhere I look people holding hands,**

**When am I gonna get my chance at love,**

**My chance at love,**

**Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting,**

**Try to pretend but it's not working,**

**I just wanna be where they are,**

**I wanna, be blown away,**

**I wanna, be swept off my feet,**

**I wanna, meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe,**

**I wanna, be lost in love,**

**I wanna, be your dream come true,**

**I wanna, be scared of how strong I feel for you,**

**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful,**

**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful,**

**My heart is waiting for your love,**

**My hand is waiting for your touch,**

**My lips just wanna be kissed by you,**

**I wanna, be blown away,**

**I wanna, be swept off my feet,**

**I wanna, meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe,**

**I wanna, be lost in love,**

**I wanna, be your dream come true,**

**I wanna, be scared of how strong I feel for you,**

**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful**

**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful**

**Beautiful, Call me beautiful,**

**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful,**

It was nice to let that out, I mean, it was just the song I wanted to sing and I knew it would go on the album, definitely. I smiled and ran my hands over the keys ready for the next song. This was for Naru. Now was time for his song and hopefully he was here to hear it.

**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,**

**I was in your sights, you got me alone,**

**You found me, you found me, you found me,**

**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,**

**And when I fell hard, you took a step back,**

**Without me, without me, without me,**

**And he's long gone, when he's next to me,**

**And I realize, the blame is on me,**

**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**'Til you put me down, oh,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**,**

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry,**

**Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why,**

**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning,**

**Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,**

**A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be,**

**And now I see; now I see; now I see,**

**He was long gone when he met me,**

**And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**'Til you put me down, oh,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,**

**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**'Til you put me down, oh,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in,**

**So shame on me now,**

**Flew me to places I'd never been,**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble,**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble,**

I smiled to myself as I relaxed. It felt nice to let that out. It felt better to finally let this out. I ran my eyes over the lyrics and this seemed like the perfect song to sing, perfect song to go on my album. I loved it. I just loved this song. Filled with so much emotion I- **"Wow,"**

I spun round in my seat to see two people, a man and a woman stood there clapping, then I realized it was the hotel manager and his assistant. I stood up and bowed, **"I'm really sorry for using the piano without your permission,"** I straightened with a blush. The hotel manager smiled and walked over to me, **"No, it's completely fine, we know who you are Miss Mai Takigawa,"** he replied in English, **"But when we heard someone singing and we came to find out, we saw you, oh, how we would love for you to sing at the gathering next week. We have a lot of business people coming to stay this week and for the opening show we would like to ask you to sing please?"** I stared at the man when he bowed. I found out from Ayako that he can be a very strict man. His name was Joseph Samuels, and assistant Amelia Steele. (Okay, so I have read fifty shades of grey...don't shoot me.) She was a very tall woman and she didn't beat around the bush. When Ayako told me all of this, I wondered what they did on their rounds. Pictures of them being ninjas around the hotel made me giggle and smile. Then I remembered where I was and straightened.** "I would be ****honoured****, but I would have to check with my boss first,"**

"**There is no need, I agree,"** a voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Naru stood by the stage, a door to his left open. My eyes widened, Did he hear my first song?

I looked back at Mr Samuels. **"Well, it looks like I can, when does it start?**" I asked with a huge grin. They began to tell me the details when I began to feel faint. As they explain I tried to concentrate on them but I couldn't my eyes began to go fuzzy, blurring at the edges slightly first. I blinked but the blurriness continued to seep through. I closed my eyes with a nod trying to gain control; I then heard a high-pitch scream resonate through my ear. I clutched both in an attempt to block out the scream that continued. My knees buckled as my control slipped and I fell to my knees with a sickening thud. I heard faint calling but my mind was elsewhere. I clutched my ears tighter.

The dreadful scream seemed endless; the same pitched, filled with pain. I chocked a sob as I felt myself fall into someone. I shook my head, trying to get the screaming to leave, the horrid sound. I felt someone remove the charms and I cried out in pain as the scream became worse. I felt warmth spill onto my hands, it seeming like liquid seeping through the cracks between my fingers and dripping and sliding down my forearms.

Another necklace was placed around my neck and as soon as it did, the screaming was cut out. But I was still not in control. My ears hurt; my head was pounding in beat with my heart as I tried to calm myself down from the fright. People called out to me, pleading, asking, I heard faint crying as well. I had to be strong from the so I began to open my eyes slowly, as I opened them, I saw a face.

I wanted to puke, I probably did. I had no control so yeah, I probably puked. The face was peeling, not like peeling from sunburn, no skin. It was mouldy, rotting and all gunky and green. One eye socket sunken and dark black, cuts all around it. The other was worse; there was no eye ball, just blood, seeping down. I probably puked again and gagged. Over the rest of the face were cuts, bruises, mould, you name it, and it was gross.

It smiled with its teeth. I puked again. I knew it. His teeth, well, what teeth, there was four maybe, five? They were all black, chipped, mouldy, and where there was none it was also black, and red, red. I screamed when I noticed it being bloody and I began to panic, thrashing about.

The face let out a hoarse chuckle and I looked at it. It whispered, **"Always a screamer, Elisha, always," **and the face fade. I promptly fainted. The face of what seemed a man, marked and scared into my mind, memory for ever.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**One of my best chapters. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW CORNER.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YunaNeko-<strong> Thankyou, I hope you like this chapter.

**Helenchibi**- I like the Peace, at the end, similar to mine, sweet, ha-ha. Anyway, everyone has a talent; you never know you could be really good at stories. Give it a try, if you need an idea, PM me. Always here to help. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Purple Dragon Ranger-** Thanks

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **I know, so annoying. Anyway, Thankyou for the review.

**Rhiannonlee93- **Thankyou


	20. Kayleigh Betts

**Omg, im back. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS. Although its a bit late. Hehe. Anyway, here is your next chapter. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Kayleigh Betts<p>

* * *

><p>I woke to beeping. Beeping of a monitor, like you get in the hospital. I groan slightly as the beeping seemed much louder. It made my head pound; it was like my head was going to explode. I groaned again and tried to roll over but I couldn't it was like I wasn't in control of my body. "Shit," I whispered, lifted my hand and rubbed my eyes.<p>

I was surprised my arm could move. I then decided it was time to open my eyes. I slowly began to open them but when light seeped through I snapped them shut. I shook my head softly and brought both of my hands up to my eyes and forced them open and keep them there.

I stared around the hospital room and I let my eyes adjust to the light. It was your average hospital room and in front of me sat a girl in a bed, probably my age? I don't know but she stared at me. Something covered her mouth, it was a mask of sorts, it was clear then went steamy and it showed she was breathing in and out. But why did she have it on. She removed it from her mouth and spoke.

"Let me help you," she whispered and walked over to me. She helped me sit up and gave me a cup of water. I stared confused at her. "Drink," she said. I nodded and she handed me to cup. I took a few sips before I handed it back and looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and sat in the chair next to me, "Your room mate, Kayleigh Betts , and your Mai Takigawa," I nodded and then frowned, "You must be famous otherwise I would have a private room, not trying to sound stuck up?" she snorted. "Don't worry, you don't, but to answer your question, Yes I am, and at this hospital they don't care. Nice huh," I giggled. "So, what's your job?" I asked. She smiled, "A singer like you, but over here in England." That's when I noticed, she was speaking fluent Japanese. "But you speak Japanese?" I asked.

Kayleigh giggled, "I sure do, I learnt as a child seeing one of my great grandparents was Japanese." I stared in shock. "Anyway, you probably have lots of questions, do you remember what happened?" she asked me. I nodded as the face reappeared and she handed me a sick bowl as I was sick. "I guess you do," she said as I handed it back to her and she put it in the bin. I nodded, "Well, to explain what happened I would have to tell you my life story." She giggled and jumped, "Well, I do love a good story," I laughed at her and began to tell her.

"…and so I fainted and now I remember everything and that," Kayleigh had tears in her eyes, "Your life is amazing and full of adventure and that, oh and the Naru incident, don't worry, ill help. If I get my agent to talk to yours, say, do you want to do a couple of songs together?" she asked. "Yeah," I half shouted and we broke out into laughter. Then that's where the others came to see me, Me and Kayleigh where writing songs and were singing with her guitar. "Guys," I half shouted and they all came to hug me. "Mai, you gave us a fright, how are you?" Ayako asked. "I'm fine, Ayako, meet Kayleigh, she is a much known singer and asked me to do songs with her."

Ayako smiled and began talking to Kayleigh with Hana while the others hugged me. Naru sat on the chair next to me and stared at me. "Do you remember what happened Mai?" he asked. I looked at Kayleigh and nodded. I looked back at him and nodded and I reached for a sick bowl. "Well, while I was talking to Mr. Samuels and his assistant I began to feel faint, like I was losing control of my body and it wasn't nice. Then I began to hear a high pitch screaming in my ear and it seemed endless and that's when I lost control of my whole body and feel to the floor, I remember something seeping through my fingers and a charm being taken of and a new one on, after that the screaming stopped and when I opened my eyes a face was there." I paused as I felt nausea. Ayako reached forward and I put my hand up, "No I'm okay, the face was….vile, to put it, was I sick multiple times?" I asked and Monk nodded, "Well after that it whispered something to me, I can't remember what it, or he said but her called me someone else. I think I have heard the name before." I paused to think back.

"What did he call you Mai?," Naru asked and I looked at him, "He called me Elisha, but I don't know why!" Naru sighed. "Good Mai," I smiled as the door opened and a doctor came in, **"Mai Takigawa," **I smiled at him, **"Yep, that's me," **the doctor smiled, **"Your scans came back okay, you are free to go when you want just get someone to fill in a form down stairs, and Kayleigh, what have we told you, you need to stay in bed,." **I watched Kayleigh roll her eyes and walk back over to her bed, and that's when I thought, 'Why was Kayleigh in here?'. I stared at her as the others began talking to me about what they had found out about the case and about me singing tonight.

* * *

><p>Once Ayako had filled out the forms and signed them I was on my way out. The other waited outside the room which was now only Kayleigh's. I sat on the edge of her bed. "I guess this is goodbye," she whispered. I laughed lowly and she stared at me, I looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears. I smiled, "It is definitely not goodbye, remember we are going to record songs." Kayleigh smiled but it was faint. "What's up?" I asked her.<p>

She looked up at me, "That's if they will let me out," I then remembered thinking about why she was here, "Kayleigh, why are you in hospital?" I asked and she stiffened, I rested my hand on her leg, "It's okay," Kayleigh shook her head. "I.." she started, "I have…CLD, or BPD, it's called Chronic Lung Disorder. I was premature as a child and I had trouble breathing and such, the diagnosed me with it when I needed extra help breathing when I was 28 days old."

She stared at me as she breathed in and out restlessly. "I get very tired easily and when my concert ended last week, I became ill. My chest began to hurt, I needed to come in and get oxygen, usually I have my inhaler but it seemed not to work and I became weak and I fainted. Next thing I know is I'm in hospital and told to rest while they keep my on the oxygen."

"So that was what the mask was," I said suddenly and covered my mouth. Kayleigh laughed and nodded, "Yeah, here," she lifted it up and I saw it. "However," Kayleigh spoke, "I should be okay next week, it's just a severe case of asthma and it's quite curable, in a sense,." I nodded and she smiled. "I will get my agent to call you Mai, you really are lovely."

I blushed and smiled as I felt tears prickle the back of my mind. "You too Kayleigh, you," I paused for a moment. "Hey, when are you out, next week, like what day?" I asked. Kayleigh was silent, "Wednesday,"

I grinned, "Thursday night, I am singing for a massive group of people, I would love it for you to join me, please." Kayleigh smiled, "Really, I will get Hana to speak with…" I trailed off, "James," she supplied. I laughed at how weird it sounded it Japanese. "Okay," I smiled as there was a knock on the door. Naru looked in, "Mai, we are leaving." I nodded and looked at Kayleigh.

She had the oxygen mask back on. "I see you soon," I whispered and hugged her before leaving. She gave me a watery smile as I left. But I wasn't going to say goodbye just yet, so for now it was just, see you later.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Yes I researched Chronic Lung Disorder, but my sister has it but she isn't as bad. **

**REVIEW **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	21. Lifeless Violet Eyes

**OMG, I AM BACK.**

**No don't hit me. **

**Year 11 here. **

**Exams. **

**GCSE. **

**So big big big trouble, lots of revising. **

**Sorry, but then today I went, no, I leave revising even though I have an exam tomorrow. So. I wrote and ive written 4 chapters today,but sadly your only getting one. Oh and then another maybe tomorrow night, after dance. **

**Anyway, thanks for reviews. MORE PLEASE!**

**OWTS.**

**Oh, disclaimer, i don't not own LITTLE MIX'S SONGS, they are amazing and wish i did but i don't and i dont own the characters, except from a few.  
><strong>

**NOW OWTS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Lifeless Violet Eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>A week came and went pretty quickly. It was very boring for all of us, he didn't appear, and meaning, the ugly face or the shadow didn't appear at all throughout the whole week. To say the least, Naru became crabby along with Lin, they looked like all they wanted to do was to go home, me, I was happy because we did a lot in that week. I had been able to read a few books, write heck loads of songs and annoy Naru.<p>

Everyone was on edge with this case, this was the first ever case that we have ever had that the ghost appeared violently the first couple of days and then to suddenly disappear the next, I knew Naru wanted to leave this case but then he didn't. This would have been the first case he couldn't solve; it would hurt his ever-growing pride.

Unfortunately for everyone else it looked like we were staying for a little while longer and I knew everyone else was getting fairly bored now with nothing to do any more. I wonder why I wasn't.

Anyway, today was the day when Kayleigh was coming to the hotel and was helping with the singing tonight. She was going to sing a few songs with me, one of her own and then I was singing one of my own after. This was what I was looking forward to all week.

Ayako and Hana were deciding on what to wear tonight along with what I and Kayleigh would be wearing tonight. Kayleigh's agent, James, left everything to Hana seeing as Kayleigh's other agent was busy. Ayako and Hana eyes shined when they found out, I rolled my eyes. They decided a nice white, long dress that was tight around the bust would suit me and a black, long dress with a tight bust would suit Kayleigh. Naru then complained saying we wasn't helping so I was then sent around the halls to 'sense' things again. I mean jeez, wasn't that Masako's job.

I sighed as I wandered the halls again for like the hundredth time this week, I decided to head to hall where they were setting up for tonight and do a sound check now. When I walked in I saw Ayako and Hana already in there helping out. Hana was the first to see me but I was too busy looking at the hall, it was amazing.

Black and White colour scheme, beautiful patterns and modern furniture. "Mai," Hana spoke and I walked over to the two of them, "Hello," I looked at the manager of the hotel, **"Good Afternoon," **he nodded and then proceeded to talk to Ayako.

"Mai, we were just about to collect you, ready for sound check." I nodded and she lead me over to the piano and I began to listen to Hana.

An hour later Kayleigh had found us, James was right behind her. "Kayleigh," I exclaimed as I hugged her. She hugged me back and we began to talk and gossip. That's was were Naru found us ten minutes later. "Mai, Ayako, we need you in base." I looked up shocked, but complied and left Kayleigh to do her sound checks.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was in base when the three of us arrived and Naru took his position in front of everyone straight away. "Lin said last night there was disturbance in one of the rooms." I stared wide eyed and he then pinned me with a glare and I gulped. I knew what had happened but I had kept quiet, I didn't think there was a camera in that room, "Mai, care to explain." I sighed heavily and everyone looked at me. "Well…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I woke up at 3. My head was hurting all over. I looked around the room at Ayako and Masako and found them both fast asleep. I sighed heavily and slumped over the covers that had pooled around my waist. I needed a glass of water or milk and the closest place was the base. I slowly got out and bed and padded quietly over towards the door careful not to wake Masako or Ayako. I did not need a lecture of waking someone up for a 'beauty sleep', god did they need it. I suppressed a giggle and opened the door and stepped out into the cold hall. <em>

_I slowly tipped toed down the hall towards the base that was about ten doors up, as I passed the first six, I began to walk instead. I then passed the sixth door with a shiver and stopped outside that door, the door was wide open and I stared into the deep darkness of the room. "Weird, it was shut when I went to bed," I muttered and reached towards the handle to shut the door. _

_As I grasped the cold handle a chill pasted my hand and grabbed my wrist. I froze in my spot as the grasp tried to pull me into the room. "No, no, no, no, not now," I whispered quickly and tried to pull out the grasp which ended in it tightening around my wrist. I hissed in pain as I was pulled into the dark room. _

_I immediately did the chant Ayako taught me as the chill on my hand began to fade but it then tightened even more and I cried. "No," I shouted and then repeated the chant to more times before I fell backwards because the grasp let go. I fell to the floor with a silent thump and quickly got to my feet to run out into the hall. _

_As I got out I looked back into the room to see a figure made up from the light of the hallway, I gasped and pulled the door shut with a soft slam and stepped back as I watched the handle rattle and with that I ran to the safety of the charmed base and made my self a cup of green tea to calm my nerves. _

_I knew I had to go back to bed but to do that I had to go past the door, as I walked silently passed the door I saw the handle no longer rattled, but there was still a presence in the room and it was still cold. With another shiver I silently ran back to the girls room and jumped into bed with the covers wrapped around me and over my head to try and sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end.<em>

* * *

><p>As I finished everyone stared at me, "Beauty is important," Ayako muttered but me and Naru fixed her with a glare which she waved off, "In any case, why didn't you wake anyone up Mai-chan?" Bou-san asked.<p>

"Well, ermm...i sortaforgotwheretheboysroomw as," I said in a rush and Naru sighed. "In Japanese please Mai," I nodded, "I forgot where the boys room was," I said slowly, a blush creeping up my neck in embarrassment. Bou-san then just burst into laughter, John began giggling, even Lin stopped typing and Naru just stared, "Mai, tea," he said and he just walked behind then desk. I glared at Monk and walked over towards the kitchen to make his highness his tea.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minuets later I was back down in the hall with Kayleigh sat at one of the tables at the back of the room. "So, we sure on these songs," she said. I nodded and she smiled, "I love this one we wrote, its just so..." she trailed off. "Amazing?" I supplied and she giggled. "This one you wrote, I LOVE it, I mean, obviously its about Naru but still," she laughed as I smiled and nodded. She then smiled, "I cant wait I mean, we will only be on for at least ten minuets but still."<p>

I nodded with a huge grin as we went over harmony's together and who sang what parts when I saw Naru looking at me. I stopped and look at Kayleigh who stopped as well. "He's over there," I whispered and she didn't look straight over only laughed and then glanced over. He stood against on wall watching me and watching what was happening. I sighed and looked away when Kayleigh sucked in a breath, "He is coming over," I grabbed all the song sheets and shoved them in Kayleigh's bag on the floor next to me before looking at her desperately, "What's he doing," I whispered but she didn't reply because Naru was already there, "Mai," I looked up at Naru with a smile, "Naru, what can I get you?" I asked.

Naru then looked towards Kayleigh's bag and said, "I see you have your songs clear for tonight then," Kayleigh took the opportunity to step in, "Of course, Mai is the greatest song writer I have ever worked with the songs are the best, I mean because the were written about y-" I cut her off there with, "Yeah, thanks Kayleigh,."

Naru stared at me, "Titles?" he asked. I looked at Kayleigh, and then I bent down and picked up the discarded songs. "I have, Pretend it's Ok, We are who we are, Going Nowhere and Case Closed." Naru nodded and then looked towards the stage, its was done and everyone was clapping. "Its seems its nearly time, and I have seen people arrived throughout the day," he spoke not looking at us.

"Mai, Kayleigh, its time to get ready," Ayako and Hana shouted. I shivered but Kayleigh smiled, "By Kazaya-san, we have to get ready, bye," and with that Kayleigh pulled me up and she pulled us away. I stared back at Naru's as he looking at me, whats was with him today? I just didn't know.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours and a half later I was fidgeting in my white dress and pulling my hair down from its up do. "Mai, leave it alone," Ayako exclaimed re adjusting my dress, "Ayako, I want my hair down." Ayako sighed and let it fall down in waves to the side of my face, it falling over my shoulder to rest above my chest. "Better?" she asked. "Better," I said with a nodded and looked over at Kayleigh, she looked stunning, she still kept her hair up but I guess it suited her.<p>

"Ready?" Hana asked. I nodded and so did Kayleigh and she lead us out. The ceremony or whatever started an hour ago but we were last on as a cool down sort of thing. I pulled at my dress again before continuing to walk along side with Kayleigh. "So Mai, remember its me and you first, then me, then both, then you, okay?" I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, but like always just getting a bit nervous," she grinned, "Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

As we got closer to the hall my nerves got worse, 'Why?' I thought. Was it because Naru was closer now, or... I don't know, but I couldn't shake the feeling off.

As we waited back stage the nerves calmed down at bit, but were still there. I took a deep breath and smiled, "Ready?" asked Hana and the Manager stood behind her, "Ready," I exclaimed with a nod. **"Okay, this way," **A man with headset on ushered us towards the stage ready, from here we could hear the announcer.

"**Well, onto the next, I'm sure you have heard of both of these, young lovely woman, one Japanese and one English, both international pop stars, please welcome our lovely star guests to show us off this evening, Mai and Kayleigh." **

We heard a round of applause and we both stepped out onstage. We waved as we took positions, **"Hello, we hope you have had a good evening," **Kayleigh voiced, **"We are going to sing for songs for you tonight, we hope you like them and enjoy,"** I then said.

More people clapped as the music began to start.

_**Kayleigh-**_

_**Its when I'm asleep, right through,  
>I'm cold when I wake cause I won't feel you,<br>When I can't breathe, I know it's you,  
>Got a lump in my throat just thinking of you,<strong>_

**Mai-  
><strong>**Makes no difference you've been tried  
>(Makes no difference you've been tried)<br>Still sick inside, oh oh  
>It's meant to be over now<br>But I think we're going down (we're going down)**

I looked round at everyone as I got into the song, the lyrics bring out the emotions I used to write them, as we both swayed our hips to the tune and held onto the mics I gazed down at where everyone was sitting, Hana and Ayako sat on a table with James and a few people I didn't know, Monk, Masako,Lin and John sat at another and Naru was nowhere I could see, I mentally sighed took no notice as I continued.

_**Both-  
>Got your fingerprints as evidence all on my body,<br>Put your right hand on the book and you were found guilty,  
>I can't wait forever but that's how it's gonna be,<br>For me they'll never be,**_

_**Case closed,  
>No matter what the verdict say,<br>Case closed,  
>Too many questions in my head,<br>Case closed,  
>And I'm still waiting for a while,<br>Why there can never be,  
>Case closed,<br>**_

**Mai**_**-  
><strong>_**Behind****these****walls**_**, **_**so****tall,**_**  
><strong>_**I****don't****wanna****climb, I'm afraid to fall,**_**  
><strong>_**So we both do time and never have closure cause I still wanna hold ya,**_**  
><strong>_

_**Kayleigh-**_  
><em><strong>Makes no difference you've been tried<br>(Makes no difference you've been tried)  
>Still sick inside, oh oh<br>It's meant to be over now  
>But I think we're going down (we're going down)<strong>_

As I looked around the room I spotted someone familiar, I notice Luella and Martin, Naru's parents sitting at the table me and Kayleigh were sat at earlier, they saw me look over and waved and I smiled. On that table was Madoka and Naru. So he was here, and he was staring directly at me. I blushed slightly but continued nonetheless my eyes never leaving Naru's.

_**Both-  
>Got your fingerprints as evidence all on my body<br>Put your right hand on the book and you were found guilty  
>I can't wait forever but that's how it's gonna be<br>For me they'll never be**_

**_Case closed_**  
><strong><em><span>No matter what the verdict say<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Case closed<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Too many questions in my head<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Case closed<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And I'm still waiting for a while<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Why there can never be<span>_**

**_They can never, never be a_**  
><strong><em><span>Never be a<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Never, never be a<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Case closed<span>_**

**_They can never, never be a_**  
><strong><em><span>Never, be a<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Never, never be a<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Case closed<span>_**

**Mai-  
>Got your fingerprints as evidence all on my body<br>Put your right hand on the book and you were found guilty  
>I can't wait forever but that's how it's gonna be<br>For me they'll never be**

_**Both-  
>Case closed<br>No matter what the verdict say  
>Case closed<br>Too many questions in my head  
>Case closed<br>**__**And I'm still waiting for a while  
>Why there can never be<br>Case closed **_

As we finished people clapped and applauded at us. I smiled as Kayleigh began to speak. **"Thank you, but now we have to say good bye to Mai, she will be back later," **

"**Bye," **I called out to the crowd and left the stage.

As I walked off stage Kayleigh began to talk again and I watched from the curtain as she began to sing her song.

_**Kayleigh-**_

_**Sick of you playing on the xbox thing,  
>You're never gonna get me with the diamond ring,<br>Look at you, so confused,  
>No you don't have a clue,<br>I bet you think you got me good,**_

**_So tell me when's the last time you changed that shirt?_**  
><strong><em>Instead of sitting here you should be going to work,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I do, for you, your down and it's not cool,<em>**  
><strong><em>Time for me to move on,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing I could do so,<em>**

**_Leave, you are not the boy you said you'd be,_**  
><strong><em>And it's so hard for me to breathe,<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_Bye, don't have the strength to see you cry,_**  
><strong><em>I'm tired of asking myself why,<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_How am I supposed to look at you like that?_**  
><strong><em>When all you ever really do is hold me back,<em>**  
><strong><em>No more for sure,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's you who's out the door,<em>**  
><strong><em>I think I should press delete and clear my history,<em>**

**_I got my ambitions, yes I dream so big,_**  
><strong><em>While I'm ticking boxes you'll be counting sheep,<em>**  
><strong><em>So you, do you and I'll be me,<em>**  
><strong><em>Time for me to move on,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing left to see so,<em>**

**_Leave, you are not the boy you said you'd be,_**  
><strong><em>And it's so hard for me to breath (it's so hard),<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_Bye, don't have the strength to see you cry (I don't wanna see you cry),_**  
><strong><em>I'm tired of asking myself why,<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_I'm sick of dragging you up,_**  
><strong><em>All you do is pull me down,<em>**  
><strong><em>I wish you good luck as from now I ain't around,<em>**  
><strong><em>See, I can recollect every other rain fall,<em>**  
><strong><em>But I stayed here, unchanged, that's my only downfall (oh),<em>**  
><strong><em>Little boy boy pull your trousers up, alright bruv,<em>**  
><strong><em>I deserve some respect (yeah),<em>**  
><strong><em>Are you a man or a mouse?,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't provide or protect,<em>**  
><strong><em>Stay stuck in the mud, I'll be on to the next,<em>**

**_Leave, you are not the boy you said you'd be,_**  
><strong><em>And it's so hard for me to breathe,<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_Bye, don't have the strength to see you cry,_**  
><strong><em>I'm tired of asking myself why,<em>**  
><strong><em>How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

**_Bye (yeah),_**  
><strong><em>Cry,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm sick and tired of asking myself why,<em>**  
><strong><em>Why,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're going nowhere,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're going nowhere,<em>**

People applauded and shouted and whistled. That song was amazing and it suited her perfectly, **"Wow, thank you, and now, lets welcome back, Mai,"** I walked back on to stage with a smile and a small wave, I looked at Kayleigh, **"So, there's a boy at home with an 'xbox thing'," **she smiled, **"Yes, and he tired to get me 'with a diamond ring'" **people around us laughed and clapped. **"So, next song?"** I asked and people cheered. **"I guess so,"** Kayleigh agreed and the music played.

**Mai-**

**Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am,  
>My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind,<strong>

_**Kayleigh-  
>And I, and I, I've been wasting lot of time, looking in mirrors,<br>And hating on me, but now I like what I see,**_

I glanced at Kayleigh as she glanced at me with a smile as we dance to the song. I then looked back over at Naru, again, his gaze entirely on me. I looked away with a smile and looked down at Bou-san and Ayako's tables and smiled at both before my eyes wandered back up to Naru's. I smiled then smiled at his parents and then concentrating again.

_**Both-  
><strong>__**I know, I know, I never be perfect,  
>I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it,<br>Let go, let go, put your new shoes on,  
>The new you on,<strong>_

_**We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word,  
>And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world,<br>Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen,  
>We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me,<br>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,**_

**Mai-  
>Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am,<br>She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high,**

_**Kayleigh-  
>And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors,<br>And hating on me, but now I like what I see,**_

As we began the next run up to the chorus I again looked back at Naru, to see that he had gone. I tried not to frown and kept the smile on my face as I continued to sing.

_**Both-**_  
><em><strong>I know, I know, I never be perfect,<br>I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it,  
>Let go, let go, put your new shoes on,<br>The new you on,**_

_**We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word,**_  
><em><strong>And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,<strong>_

_**Kayleigh-  
>I know, I know, I never be perfect,<br>I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it,**_

**Mai-**  
><strong>Let go, let go, put your new shoes on,<br>The new you on,**

_**Both-  
>We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word,<br>And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world,  
>Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen,<br>We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me,  
>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,<br>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,  
>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,<br>And I'm just doing me, just doing me,**_

People stood this time. Clapping and shouting, Hana's, Bou-san's and Naru's parents table being the loudest of them all. I giggled slightly and looked over to Kayleigh before speaking, **"Now ladies and gentlemen, its time for one of your guest to go, she is sorry to leave but her time is up, please give a warm goodbye to Kayleigh," **People clapped and shouted goodbye as Kayleigh said goodbye and walked of the stage not to return. I smiled towards the crowd, **"Well, this is your last song of the evening, please, I hope you enjoy." **

**Mai-**

**What would you do? **

**What would you say?  
>How does it feel? <strong>

**Pretend it's OK,  
>My eyes deceive me, <strong>

**But it's still the same,  
>Pretend it's OK,<br>**

I looked up at the crowd, for some reason hoping to see Naru. I looked at his parents. Not there. Ayako's, not there, Bou-san's, not there. Just where was he. I mentally sighed he wasn't here, he wouldn't know the meaning of the song.

**I remember the day when, **

**we rowed all night,  
>I wish that I can get the day back,<strong>

**And tell you it's alright.  
>Cause we all do the same thing, <strong>

**We just don't realize,  
>That we're living on borrowed time,<strong>

**What would you do?**

**What would you say?  
>How does it feel? <strong>

**Pretend it's OK,  
>My eyes deceive me, <strong>

**But it's still the same,  
>Pretend it's OK,<strong>

**I see the light that I'm chasing,**  
><strong>A memory, but it's fading,<strong>  
><strong>When it's gone I'll be waiting,<strong>  
><strong>Knowing it's too late,<strong>  
><strong>Chose the road that I'm walking,<strong>  
><strong>Now it's his soul that I'm caught in,<strong>  
><strong>And you're not hearing when I'm calling,<strong>  
><strong>Calling your name,<strong>

**One breath, one step, one life, one heart,**  
><strong>Two words, two eyes, you begin a new start,<strong>  
><strong>Too neat, too narrow, too short, too bright,<strong>  
><strong>I'm there with you, here by my side,<strong>

I was close to tears, all these years I have had these feeling hidden. All these years, I hide behind the smile, not the only one with the mask to fade behind. Naru didn't know and for these last years I have been waiting to show him, waiting to prove myself to him. This time was now.

**What would you do? **

**What would you say?  
>How does it feel? <strong>

**Pretend it's OK,  
>My eyes deceive me,<strong>

**But it's still the same,  
>Pretend it's OK,<strong>

**Nothing here,**

**No one talking,**

**Know when it's too late,  
>But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK,<br>Nothing here,**

**No one talking,**

**Nothings gonna change,  
>But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK<br>**

**What would you do? **

**What would you say?  
>How does it feel? <strong>

**Pretend it's OK,  
>My eyes deceive me,<strong>

**But it's still the same,  
>Pretend it's OK,<strong>

I looked up at the crowd, for some reason hoping to see Naru, hoping he knows this is another one of his songs. His songs. That was it.

Hana was moaning for a new album name, and new set of songs, I had them, All along and I never saw them. I smiled, no I grinned as I sung my heart out.

**What would you do? **

**What would you say?  
>How does it feel? <strong>

**Pretend it's OK,  
>My eyes deceive me,<strong>

**But it's still the same,  
>Pretend it's OK,<strong>

**Oh yeah**  
><strong>What would you do?<strong>

**What would you say?  
>Pretending it's OK<br>What would you do? **

**What would you say? **

As I faded out and the lights dimmed people all of the sudden stood and clapped. Then came the shouting, the crying the whistling then the sudden stop. People whispered and pointed behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, there, stood Naru. His face down, his hair covering his face.

Did he listen? What was he doing?

"Naru?" I called. I stepped forward and slowly approached him, "Naru," his whispered something, "Sorry?" I asked and was right in front of him, he lifted his head. He looked straight at me and the first thing I saw was the eyes, lifeless, pure lifeless and full of lust, this wasn't Naru, "Ayako, Bou-san its-" Naru's hand cut me off.

He picked me off and then suddenly I wasn't in the hall no more.

I wasn't awake no more.

I was floating.

Wisp caressing my skin, I was back in the dream realm hoping Naru was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW WOW WOW!<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**What's wrong with Naru?**

**Well that's for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow.**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	22. Love, Makes The World Go Round

**I'm Back after TWO MONTHS.**

**I am forever sorry. Haha.**

**Exams went great, got to B's and a C. So happy.**

**So now its half term, I can update, and I have so much to update. While revising I wrote down small notes for the stories and then after wrote a few paragraphs gradually building up chapters.**

**Sadly to say, there is only going to be a few more chapters left of this story.**

**I would like to thank everyone now for their support.**

**Maybe, I will do a sequel, any ideas? What do you think?**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone, and here is your next chapter, you have all been waiting to long for.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Love, Makes The World Go Round.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Again, I was floating, the same feeling of the wisp caressing my skin, softly touching, soothing me, helping me. They wrapped them selves around me, cocooning me, protecting me. I watched in shock, these souls, protecting me, helping me. I sighed at the warmth, and closed my eyes, the care, the emotions filtering into my body at every touch. <em>

_I was shocked to see that they were doing such, it helped me see that these were amazing spirits. I finally reopened my eyes to see violet blue staring back. "Gene?" I asked and the man scoffed. "Of course you'd think I was him." he muttered and I sat up the see Naru sit back. 'Oh shit, Naru'. "Naru, no, I mean. You are never here with me, Gene is, I thought it was him," Naru was silent, "Which evidently brings me to my next question, why are you here?" I asked him. _

_Naru looked up at me, his violet eyes staring back. "The spirit, possessed me, but, he knew that I could fight him from the inside so, he had to transfer me to here, the astral plane, where evidently you are which seems quite coincidental actually." then he took his thinking position and blocked me out. _

_I sighed and the wisp then snuggled back up to me and I giggled, smiling at them as they whizzed around me, not floating up like they usually do. I looked back over at Naru, "So, Naru, what happened, I mean, when I came back on stage after Kayleigh's song you had disappeared,?" Naru stopped thinking and looked up at me. "I sensed something wrong back at the back so I left quickly, once I got back to base, the ghost was there, sitting in my chair, he said..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I saw the ghost sat there, comfortable, watching me, "Well Well Well, the prince charming came after all, you know, I never thought you would be such a loving person," I glared at the spirit. "I have no idea what you mean," I growled. The spirit laughed and sighed. "No matter, anyway, i'm only here for one thing, and one thing only and you know it," I glared, "Mai," I hissed in a whisper. "Yes, isn't it obvious, she my Elisha, she is mine now, and not you or your crew can stop me." <strong>

"**Your wrong though," I demanded, "You spirits always have one weakness, one weakness," I repeated harshly so he got the point. The spirit suddenly glared. "No, it does not matter, you won't know, neither with Mai for that matter, she won't ever tell you, you know, she knows deep down what the answer is, and on some degree so do you, but you see you'll cover it up." I growled softly and the spirit laughed. **

"**Well, your missing quite the show, did you know those songs, those songs hold such powerful feelings, love, hate, sorrow, sadness, all relating to one thing, but, I won't tell you that know, I mean, I would be spoiling such a lovely show."I glared at him, confused for the very first time, the spirit spoke in riddles. "Now now, prince charming, you cant kill me, well, I am already dead, but no matter, I need you, and I need to get inside that pretty little head of yours, but I can't do that with you hear so, say hi to Elisha to me when you see her," he waved and then suddenly I was impacted with such force I felt my soul leave my body. I knew I was in the astral plane and that I had just left my body with the devil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end,.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I watched Naru with a confused face as he finished.<em>

I should know the answer. Deep inside_._

_I looked up at Naru as he stared at me. "Well, do you know the answer?" he asked. I glared, "Do you," I shouted but then was immediately guilty. "Sorry," I whispered. "I mean, Naru he said its deep inside us two, but what do we have in common that's big enough and the weakness to this ghost?" I asked. Naru stared but then I shifted. "Oh no, Naru, no Naru, he calling me, he's trying wake me," _

_Naru reached towards me and pull me to him. "Naru, please don't let him get me, please." I half whispered and half sobbed. Naru held me as I cried but I knew he couldn't do nothing as soon, I was pulled away from him and chucked back into my body._

* * *

><p>When I wake this time, I constricted, I can't move, I was stuck and I was hanging from the wall but chains on my hands and a chain around my waist keeping my arms from snapping off. I struggled against them when I heard a deep laugh. I froze and looked up from the floor and came to look at lifeless violet eyes, the colour I had come to love just not the lifeless part.<p>

He smiled, "My Elisha, how nice of you to join me." I looked at the man or should I saw spirit infront of me, I smiled but not sweetly, "For one ugly, my name is Mai, get it, got it, good, now, and for one I didn't want to join you I was happy discussing your demise thanks, Jackson." I added and with that I spat at the ghost, i had to suppress a giggle when it landed on Naru's face, maybe I have been waiting to do that for a while.

Jackson only glared and grabbed me by the throat. "Now, Now, Elisha, I have tried being nice, tried playing fair, all I want it you, you by my side to help me rule, but, you may need breaking first, by the time I have finished with you, well, lets say..." he lent forward, "You'll be begging for it, I know how long its been, I can smell it."

I couldn't help it, I blushed, but then I covered it with anger and struggled on the chains again and he back off. "Well, well, now where shall I start, well, lets see, I don't want to mark that pretty face of yours so lets start with the belly, where no one apart from me can see anymore."

My face paled as he brought out a knife, slender but sharp I began to struggle when my head smacked to the side. "Now now, I just marked your face, don't make me do it again Elisha," he whispered and pain spread through my body as he began slowly cutting, I don't remembered blacking out, but I knew it did because once again I could feel the wisp caressing my skin. Helping me once again.

* * *

><p>With Everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Naru had taken Mai, no not Naru the spirit. The business people got back to work, Kayleigh was in hysterics, crying all night. Ayako and Masako there helping her but also crying too. John, Bou-san and Lin, working hard trying to solve the case. Luella and Martin just watching not saying much until Lin called a meeting.<p>

That was where they were all now, surrounding the table they all surrounded the day before when Mai told tell about the sixth room. Everyone was quiet when Lin spoke. "So, what I concluded was this, a spirit, no matter what, always has a weakness, Naru, has, was looking for this weakness, looking through the research and reading the notes from Mai's dreams and everything. He found something, but he didn't tell me, he was getting something, he was nearly there. He wanted to speak with Mai to see what she thought."

Everyone nodded and he continued, "Well, from his notes it has something to with Elisha, and which leads to her death. He killed her, we all know that, however, we didn't know the real reason, I found it. She had another lover." Everyone stared it shock, "But I thought Mai told us he was the cheat." Lin nodded at Monk. "She did, but she never knew Elisha was a cheat her self." Everyone pondered on this, "But," Lin continued, "She wasn't a cheat per say, she was married to this other man, long before Jackson got his hands on her, so it wasn't her fault, that's why I finally found out the mans weakness,"

Everyone lent forward, "Well?"cried Ayako. Lin opened his mouth...

* * *

><p><em>Back with Naru and Mai.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>As I lay there, I felt warm, safe, happy. I felt the soft touches of the wisps again. I felt them rub over my belly as if they knew the cuts were there, like they were healing them, reliving me of the pain. It felt so nice. <em>

_I also felt someone or some wisps flowing through my hair, caressing my hair. I felt nice. I slowly began to open my eyes and the caress in my hair stopped but the wisps didn't I watched them with a smile and then I looked behind me to see a black shirt. Then I realised my head was in Naru's lap. _

_I felt all the blood rush to my face as I looked up at him. He watched me with an amused smile as I punched him the gut which only granted me pain not him. I looked down at my body to see blood stains. "Oh really, he can still hurt me here?" _

"_Yes, i'm not that surprised, either way, he seemed to have stopped so far you only have two cut marks on your belly along with a bruise forming on your cheek with a small cut above it." I watched at he helped me lie down onto the floor, or wisps or whatever. "They aren't infected but if we can't get you to hospital in the real life then they might," I grimaced at the thought and Naru looked back at me, "What did he say?" _

"_Nothing, just that, he was playing nice and that this was the start of trying to break me," Naru only stared. "Well that sure helps," he brought his hand up to his chin and thought, "I was so close to the answer I just can't remembered what I had," he whispered, almost upset. _I was shocked to see him like this, he hasn't been this unsure since the Urado case and...that was it.

"_Naru, I know what to do," I exclaimed, he started, "What?" he asked. I smiled, "I need to Astral Project to the guys," Naru looked shocked but in his eyes, I could see the relief and happiness we needed. That what fueled me to get started right away._

* * *

><p>With the Gang.<p>

* * *

><p>John and the others were not shocked, Bou-san and Ayako happy because after this, the outcome was going to be good. Masako, a little jealous but all she wanted was Mai back and John just smiled. It was such as silly weakness, but so big in its own way,<p>

They had learned Jackson was a sex freak, literally lived for sex, he just wanted intimacy. He used Elisha for her body, nothing more, forced her, so, Jackson lived of rape. Ayako ran to the bathroom after to bring up her breakfast and John passed out, but in the end they understood why he had such a weakness.

Now they knew the question was how to tell Naru and Mai? Lin was on the laptop again, Bou-san was pacing, Ayako and Masako asleep and John sat writing notes and idea's. Suddenly Masako sat up surprising John and Bou-san. "Masako are you okay?" they asked and she got up and ran into the hall. The boys followed her as she run into the girls room, the boys following, when they got to the door, Masako was on the floor. "Masako," the shouted and ran to her, as they picked her up she woke and John noticed her eyes. "Her eyes,"

Bou-san then looked and they dropped Masako. The heard a small mutter, "Guys, seriously,give the girl a break, ive been cut and slapped, I don't need to be dropped now." The guys stared in shock when Monk stepped forward. "Mai?" he asked. Mai stood in Masako body. "The one and only, but now's not the time for discussion, Lin, Naru said you would have carried on looking for the weakness, shoot me with the answer so I can tell Naru."

Lin sighed, which was shocking for him, "Well, Mai, I don't know how to say this but, its love." I raised and eyebrow, "Love?" I asked, "Yes, love, your love for Naru and his love for you with help you, this is his weakness, and by telling each other, you safe each other and Jackson is no more."

* * *

><p><em>I stared at Lin. "Oh boy," and with that, I was pulled back out of Masako body and back to the astral plane to face Naru. "Well?" he asked.<em>

_All I could do was blush._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Was that chapter worth all the wait. **

**Sorry for the grammar,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Thank You Everyone.**

**Now, goodbye, until the next chapter. Which will Definitely be posted after this one.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	23. I Love You Mai!

**Told you, Not as long, but here you go.**

**Much Love.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: I Love You Mai,<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had been ten minuets since I had been back. Ten minuets I had spent trying to figure out away to tell Naru. I just kept blushing every time I opened my mouth. I sighed and thought about what Jackson had said, that I hadn't had it in a while. I blushed, but then my eyes widened. "That's it," I whispered. <em>

_I stood in front of Naru, this new courage inside me ready to tell him. Tell him of the songs, tell him of my heart, of the break, the rebuild ready to face him again when I saw him for the first time at the ball. My determination to show him I wasn't a weak girl, the girl that love him and the girl that was going to show him how much I cared. _

"_What it Mai?" he demanded, probably tired of waiting. "Well, when I spoke with Jackson last he said that he could smell that I hadn't had it in a while, sex I mean, well, then I realized what his relationship with Elisha was. It was just a intimacy relationship, no love, then he found out she cheated, yeah, she cheated after saying he cheated, but she didn't cheat, she was in love with another, a guy she was married to. I remember now, I remember reading the case. That's what killed him, Jackson, her love for another drove him crazy. He died with the evil intent of destroying all her reincarnations love." _

_When I finished Naru stood, "So, your say that your Elisha reincarnation and that who ever you love and if they love you can stop this," I nodded, Naru smirked, "Well, know we just need this person, who would it be, but then there's the problem of getting them?" he stated, I looked down disappointed that he just didn't get it. _

"_That won't be a problem," I whispered. I looked at Naru as his eyes widened, he knew it, he knew that it was him. He opened his mouth but I held my hand up and I turnt around, all my determination gone when I saw my reflection on to floor, the wisps creating a mirror. _

_I saw a girl, with the love of her life, smiling, happy. Happy that she told him. Happy that she could end this. Happy with her life. Her career and how her life became. I smiled as my determination came back with new angry, happiness and jumbles of emotions. I spun round and glared at him._

"_You just don't get it Naru do you, no, you don't. The songs, the smiles, the tea, the cases I did, the smiles, how I always got jealous of Masako. It was all because of you, all because of my love for you. I was a jumbled mess when you left. I let on I was fine, I built a wall just like you and hid everything, although every day my love for your grew, its true when they saw absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it so did." _

_I stopped to breath, "Everyday I new song I wrote, every day feelings grew everyday was a day I was missing you, you were my inspiration, my happiness, my sadness, my joy, my love, you have had my heart since I met you, Naru, I love you, and that's is what I going to destroy Jackson, but only if you love me back." I stopped. Looking at Naru. _

_He only stared back, I sighed and turned away from him, finally, all bottled up tears falling free, hitting the floor like water drops from a tap._

_Drip..._

_drip..._

_drip..._

_drip..._

_Just like the dream, except this wasn't a dream, this was real feelings, this was what I really thought. This was the present. Not the past. I wiped at my eyes and opened them to be staring into Naru's. This time not at the emotionless violet pools. No, these were filled with warmth, happiness, love. He just reached forward and grasped my face, and ran his fingers over the tears, brushing them away, pushing them away from me. _

_He then smiled, for the first time since Yasu case, his face lighting up, his true beauty, I was mesmerized that I didn't notice him lean forward until his lips crashed into mine. His soft touch, his caress, more soft then the wisp. I closed my eyes needing his kiss and pulling him closer to me, closer then everything as we both kissed with everything we had, with every ounce of love that we had been holding back these last years._

_His kiss was passionate, soft, yet fiery and loving. I just wanted more, wanted all of him, as we both pulled reluctantly away to catch breath I watched him. "Naru..." I whispered and her brushed my cheek again. _

"_Mai, when you told me about who I was , I saw you in a new light but didn't want to admit, I saw the Mai, I loved to argue with, the one I love to annoy, watch get mad, watch her emotions change, watching her make tea like a wife. I watched the woman I loved bet I never noticed until a year later, then, months later, knowing that you had moved on with your life, got a new career, new life, I wasn't there, but like you said Absence makes the heart grow fonder and it did, but when you came back, angry, I didn't know what happened, but you showed me, showed me that I love you, and I always have, always will and no one can take that away, especially no spirit."_

_My eyes filled with tears as I pulled him into another bone crushing kiss and we both again kissed with all our might. I suddenly felt faint and was filled with pain, I pulled back and fell to ground Naru following me, "Mai, Mai, speak to me, Mai," he shouted, his voice filled with every ounce of worry. "Naru, I love you, and now this, its over, and I will be there to stop it," I whispered, tears in my eyes, smiling at him, "No, Mai, stay, please.," I shook my head and I was shoved back into my body. _

_Only on thought on my mind, to keep Naru happy, to keep our love strong and to stop this once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think,<strong>

**Mai finally confessed her love.**

**Aw, cute scene. **

**I love this one.**

**Anyway, Review my lovelies. **

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	24. The Final Say

**HI GUYS, IM BACK.**

**I have FINALLY finished all my exams and summer is here, I would have updated sooner but I have prom soon and I've been busy with that and seeing my friends, (Yes I have friends).**

**Yeah, so I will be putting up TWO chapters for THIS story as in any free time I have had I been building up chapters and I have written about 4 chapters ahead so, I have you story for you nearly ready and sadly, this story is coming to a close soon, I am very sorry, b 10 chapters left.**

**Anyway and chat from me its time for you lot to get reading.**

**READ AND REVIEW, guys, I love what you say. **

**OWTS,**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Final Say.<p>

* * *

><p>As I woke this time, I was greeted with an open space, not Jackson in Naru's body, although I still had the cuts and another along with it, jagged down my left shoulder, bleeding, surprising I wasn't dying of blood loss but then that could be Jackson's doing. I rattled the chains the see if the were loose, funny enough, they were still as tight as he left them.<p>

Seeing as Jackson wasn't here, I took a good look around the room and promptly throwing up, dinner from the other night, all down my right side. Although there was hardly anything there. I looked back up from my puke to see girls, slaughtered, all around me, all around the room, all dressed in, white. I looked down at my dress.

White, very comical.

I sighed and then remembered why I was here. I was here to end this, Jackson, dirty and horrible man had finally done enough, I needed stop him hurting people. I was the last person he would ever hurt. I would make sure of it.

"Jackson, you ugly bastard, get out here, now, I have your answer, along with your weakness," I got nothing back, I looked around at the lurking shadows in the corners to see if he was hiding among them, anywhere. "Come face me, or are you scared I really know your weakness, really know that I could get rid of you,." I shouted once again trying to lure him out, oh I bet he didn't know this was it.

I heard a deep chuckle and I whipped my head around to see him, in Naru's body still, in Naru's clothes, in _my_ Naru's body. I glared. Hard. He was clapping, as he stepped out behind a poor girl hung on the wall, I resisted the urge the throw up again, "Well done, so have you figured it out my darling Elisha," he smiled and suddenly I had the feeling that was getting worse before it got better. "Although the possibilities of having it right are slim, you still wont defeat me," he gave me a small smirk like he was challenging me to speak up and prove him wrong.

I smiled, "So, if I just declared my love for Naru, it would not work?" I watched Naru's body twitch and his eyes widened very slightly, well Naru's eyes atleast. "Yes, that's it Jackson, you hate love, you hate that I love him, how I miss him, how I write songs about him, how I wish he was with me now, how I know that HE LOVES ME BACK," I shout. By this time, Jackson is bent over clutching his middle, with each word I shout I feel stronger he gets weaker. With each feeling I poured into what I was saying, I felt better, he felt worse.

"I love him, Naru's is my world and you cant stop that," he looked up at me with a glared and began to slowly make his way over. "Naru loves me, he loves how he annoys me, he loves my tea, my smile, my laugh, he loves everything I hate about myself, you can't stop that," when I finished he was lying on the floor in front of me, his face by my feet. "You know, weaknesses, aren't all that bad, they show your a real human, but your not so, its time for you to go. Naru, I LOVE YOU," I shouted at him. Jackson with a little and last boost of power jumps up in Naru's body and punches me before collapsing to my side.

My head is thrown back and I crack it on the wall, the light blinds me and I can't see, but I wasn't bothered, as the warmth of the astral plane welcomes me, the wisp caressing me like always, the way I like it, I felt safe. I felt at home.

* * *

><p>….<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was back in the astral plane. The wisps, again, caressing my body, healing me, keeping me safe. They were soothing the pain, helping me through the shock of everything that had happened. That I had achieved.<em>

_I love Naru. _

_I had told Naru. _

_Naru was safe. _

_I slowly opened my eyes to the violet blue of the astral plane. The swirling of different blues yet the same blue altogether. To my disappointment not the violet eyes of my love. I slowly, moved myself up into a sitting position despite my pain I had to bite my lip from screaming out. My head pounding in one spot in the back of my head. The place I hit my head I realised. I put a shaking hand to the back of my head and felt warm liquid coating my hand. I was bleeding. I thought I never bleed in the plane. Why now? Maybe, it was just a sign that it was time. I shook my head, but the bit my lip hesitating. Maybe it was. _

_I need help but here in the astral plane I couldn't get any. Maybe it was my time in the end. Maybe this was it. I smiled sadly at the thought of leaving everyone behind and leaving with Gene into the after life. I let my hand slip away from my head as I thought about everyone. _

_Bou-san would be upset, maybe he will even cry, no, I think he will defiantly cry. I love Bou-san he was with me all the way, my father, he was truly someone to look up to. I hoped he had kids, brothers and sisters, I let a smile grace my lips of the thought of little Ayako and Bou-san's running around. Bou-san strong, he will get through it. With the help of my strong mother figure Ayako they would both be able to get through it._

_Ayako, well, I know she will cry, she was my mother, the one who looked after me, protected me, help me, gave me comfort, was there when Naru wasn't there, she was the one that made me who I was today along with Bou-san and the others. I smiled at the thought of their kids again, with those kids, they will have the perfect family and I hope that they don't have kids because its painful, I will haunt them if they don't. Those two are strong and they would keep the group together I know it. I loved them both dearly. _

_John and Masako, well, maybe they will cry, I wish I was there to hug them, comfort them and be able to say that I was fine. They are/were my best friends with brother and sister all in one. I could tell them both anything and they could help me, and they wont judge me. I will miss them dearly with the comfort they give, and seriously, I hope they got their feelings straight and get together soon, I will haunt them too if they don't. _

_Lin and Yasuhara maybe even shed tears, really, I think they might. Maybe three each. I hope Lin gets out a bit more and off that laptop or ill break it. Somehow. He should spend time with Madoka. I seriously miss Yasu jokes and his amazing personality of cheering me up. A smile of my face every time I think of him, his personality was, erm, bright. Yes very bright. Yasu bright personality and Lin aloof personality, I would miss dearly, but I loved them, all off them. _

_Madoka, Luella, Martin, Hana, Kayleigh. Great people I had met along the way. I loved them dearly too as they helped me realize true dreams and ideas. They gave me space but gave ideas and helped me through rough times and gave me these last memories that I will treasure. I sadly smiled with a sigh and looked up at the violet plane as my last thoughts floated to one man, just like the wisps around me._

_Naru, I hoped he was safe. I hoped he lived a happy life, remembering me but moving on and not chasing me like he did with Gene. I couldn't have him die as well now. I wanted him to have a life, where different coloured clothing although I couldn't see him wearing anything but black. I wanted to meet someone even though it pained me to say it. It was what he needed. I wanted he to grown old, smile, have kids, watch them grow up. I loved him, but I knew I had to give him up. Naru should be who he is and continue life. _

_Now with Jackson gone he should be able to get away safely and get to the others. He could close the case, he could move on. I was happy, I realised. I was happy it turned out this way. I was okay with dying and I was happy if it came to this. I closed my eyes with a small grin on my face as the wisps caressed my body as if they welcomed me to the after life. I was welcome, I was happy. _

_**'Mai' **_

_A whisper that made my eyes snap open. He couldn't be here. I scanned the area I floated in. He wasn't here. I stood quickly with the help of the wisps, looking around the astral plane. Blue clear area like the void colour of his eyes faced me but no man clad in black. He shouldn't be able to get here. He was dead. He wouldn't die would he. He shouldn't, he should move on live. Live Naru, I silently pleaded. Please. That was all I wanted from him. Him to have a life. Him to move one. Please. Tears began to fall freely from my eyes. _

_'**Mai'**_

_There it was again, filled with such raw emotion he never showed, filled with such urgency. No, he had to move on. I had, I was happy to die if this was what I was destined to do. This was my end. Naru please stop. _

_**'Mai, please, wake up for me,'**_

_Wake up? I was slightly confused. Was I asleep, I was pretty sure I was dead. The wisps welcomed me like I was dead, was I or were they getting me ready to wake up. However, what if I didnt want to wake up, I was ready and happy to move on. "Go to him Mai," I spun round the see Gene in a white light smiling happily. I took a step towards him, "But Gene, I happy with dying, he can move on," Gene smiled sadly and walked towards me. "No, you have a life to live Mai, a whole world ahead of you, you can do it, your path does not stop here. Naru, he loves you Mai, I have never seen him like this," He paused in his steps as well as if he was thinking deeply, he looked into my eyes and gave me a huge smile. "Go to him Mai, you are not dying today," _

_I was shocked, I was alive, asleep, probably a coma from where I hit my head. But was I ready to die. That's when I realise. I really wasn't. _

_I had only just began my life, only young, lots of years a head of me. I wanted to live, work again. See everyone, get hugs, smile, laugh and love. I wanted to fight for my life with Naru, to be with him always, I smiled but what shocked me more was Naru. "Naru's waiting for me," I whispered._

_Gene smiled, "Yes, now go, and remember, I will always be here for you Mai-chan," I gave Gene a sincere smile. "I know, I love you Gene-nii-chan,"he laughed as he pointed behind me. "That way Mai, got to Naru," I smiled and gave Gene and big hug before I turned and ran to wards a warm white light. That warm light just like the wisps caressed me, healed me and most of all welcomed me._

_'I'm coming Naru,' I thought determined, 'I coming back to you,' and with that, I ran it to the warm light, and I was back into the world of the living._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think people. <strong>

**After writing this I think its the best chapter I have ever wrote for this story, but there is still around 10 more to come so. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I love you for ever my lovely's.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	25. She wakes He Smiles

Chapter 24: She wakes. He smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

**Mai's Hospital Room.**

* * *

><p>Naru sat in Mai's room. He was alone with her. He had been doing this for the last 2 months since she had been brought here after she finished the case. 2 months was too long. Naru stayed by her side the whole time. The first week was trouble trying to get access, because she was in Intensive Care, but he did. He wasn't Oliver Davis for nothing. He sat by her side the whole time. When she was moved to a private room once she was stable he continued to stay. The nurses had given up asking his to leave, a quick word from Lin showed them it was impossible to continue trying. Naru was grateful.<p>

He held Mai's hand with such gentleness, he wouldn't let go for the world. His mother and father were shocked to say, but kept quiet. They were happy for the child, happy he had finally got someone precious, someone to protect. They were happy, that their Noll was happy. They left after seeing this.

The gang came and saw her everyday after she got out of Intensive care. Ayako sat with Bou-san as they stroked the back of her other hand. Yasu and Lin stood quietly and the back silently hoping everyday, Mai would come back to them. Masako and John sat at the foot of the bed staring at Mai, hoping, like Lin and Yasu that Mai would indeed come back to them. They all missed her dearly.

Ayako cried every night and Bou-san was there for her. He was being he support, and keeping her sane. Masako and John helped each other where Lin and Yasu kept to them selves, they were more worried about Naru.

Naru.

Naru had cried silently most nights as he clutched her hand to his lips. He whispered silently to her when no one was present. Silently hoping like everyone else. She couldn't just leave him after what had happened. She was the love of his life. He had let her go once and regretted it for a whole year. He was so not going to lose her again.

However, everyday was the same, Naru would wake. Eat something Lin brought in when everyone came, he would then leave Mai with the others and go shower in a bathroom the hospital let him use and then he would come back and resume his position next to Mai, his hand gently holding hers. Everyone would speak to her while he watched her face for any sign of her waking up. There was none.

Then when visiting hours where up, the others would leave and Lin would leave Naru something to eat and a book. He didn't touch the book, but quietly ate the small meal. Then he would watch Mai again, whispering to her, silently crying before he feel asleep as he held Mai's hand. Then it would repeat.

Today began the same, Lin came in and woke Naru, he ate and he went to the bathroom, showered, and then came back. The others spoke to Mai, while he listened and watch. Nothing happened again. Visiting hours where up. Time to go.

Naru ate silently before he put the rubbish in the bin and sat next to Mai. He ran his fingers through her hair. He then ran has fingers gently down her face as if he was scared she was going to break. "Mai," he whispered softly with such emotion. A tear escaped his eyes. He gripped her hand gently, "Mai," he whispered again. He paused, waiting for a reaction. "Mai, please, wake up for me," He whispered more urgently as he rested his head against the soft material of her bed. He was giving up. But he couldn't. He shook his head softly as he tried to stay positive. He sighed.

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**

Naru sat up and stared at the monitor. It reacted to something. He stared at Mai.

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**

Naru eyes widened, she was fighting, she was trying to wake up. "Mai," he whispered with love.

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**

Naru lent over and pressed a small red button the alert the doctor and nurses.

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**

They came in and began to run around Mai, he rang Lin and told him, Lin told the others. Soon everyone was here watching, and waiting.

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**

Naru gripped her hand and as soon he did. Mai's eyes snapped open. Naru was happy. Naru smiled. Everyone was happy. Mai had finally woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**Short and Sweet.**

**REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	26. Family

**OKAY OKAY.  
>IM BACK FINALLY!<br>I'm sorry for the wait, I have started college and it's been hectic, I just have not had the time. So here is one of the last chapters in this story. THANK YOU to everyone who has been there through this story and hopefully I might start another. **

**ANYWAY. ANY WALKING DEAD FANS Well, stay tuned to my profile as I will be starting and DARYL AND OC story soon, and btw, I'm a Beth and Daryl Shipper so be warned for Carol bashing as I do not like her. S**

**ANYWAY,  
>OWTS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Family<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Takigawa, you should be able leave with the hour once you parents have signed this forms," I smiled with a nod, "Thank you,"<br>The doctor left me and the others in the room, while Ayako and Bou-san followed him out. Masako and John sat to my right and began talking about what I had missed in the last two months.  
>To say the least I was so shocked that I had been asleep for two months, TWO WHOLE MONTHS. Well, that was great.<br>I listened and nodded at everything they were saying. They spoke about the end of the case and how it was solved. They told me about how Kayleigh was moved back to hospital after she had an asthma attack which was blamed on stress.  
>They told me about the media and the stories they did on what had happened, apparently a lot had happened.<br>Yet as I listened I couldn't concentrate, it just watched everyone else.  
>They all looked ill themselves, they looked like they could barely stand.<br>Masako looked bad, she look stick thin, bags under her eyes, no make-up, hair pulled back into a small pony tail. I couldn't believe this was Masako Hara. I was sad to say that it had come to this. It was not expecting this; she looked dead on her feet.  
>John, didn't look as bad as Masako but you could tell he had lost weight and there were small bags under his eyes. Yet, the huge smiles on their faces and they chatted was a huge contrast to their ill appearances. John, sat there now smiling along with Masako as they told me their stories. The way they looked was wrong; they should look, healthy, fuller.<br>They weren't themselves, even though it was them.  
>I stared silently I didn't feel my eyes well up.<br>"Mai, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at them. "Nothing why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
>"Your crying." John spoke. I slowly wiped my hand under my eyes, and truth was, I was crying. There on my hand was the salty water that had escaped my eyes. "Oh, it's just, you two, look at you," I whispered. "Your thin, bags under your eyes, pale...why?" I continued.<br>They smiled sadly, "I could never sleep and eat," Masako whispered, "I couldn't knowing you were lying here in hospital, John tried to get me to eat small meals and I did but I couldn't eat properly, and we couldn't sleep," I looked at John who nodded, agreeing with her.  
>I felt sick.<br>It was horrible seeing people I valued as my family, looking like this.  
>I felt more tears fall down my face, "Masako, you know better than that," I whispered as I reached for her hand. Our hands met in a strong hold. "Your my best friend, you know better."<br>Masako eyes filled with tears as her grip tightened and she gave me a watery smile. "I know, but your my best friend," we both smiled and gave a small chuckle.  
>I looked over at Lin and Yasu who were talking. "And you two, seriously, I'm hungry just looking at everyone." I exclaimed, Yasu and Lin looked at me and Yasu broke into laughter and Lin smiled.<br>"Well, now you can eat whatever you want, my treat," Yasu exclaimed with a pose and I choked on a laugh and began giggling along with Masako. Yasu smiled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
>Lin went back to looking at a book.<br>I looked over my shoulder to see Naru sat down on a chair, against the wall, eyes closed, head forward, I wanted to laugh, and it was so un-Naru like.  
>I quietly reached over to touch him. Just like the others he had bags under his eyes, he looked a lot paler then he was.<br>I looked down his body and saw he had lost lots of weight, I wasn't sure if those pants would stay up much longer. I suppressed a blush and giggle and looked back up at his face, his eyes still closed.  
>I lifted a hand and ran it down his face from his eyebrow to his cheek, his eyes snapped open.<br>I cupped his cheek softly and smiled. He stared at me, his eyes looking over every inch of my face as I rubbed his cheek softly.  
>"Is it really you," he whispered so softly I think only I heard.<br>"It is," I whispered back and he gave me on of his rare smiles, you know, the one have gave me back on Yasuhara's school case. That one, where he really smiles, where his smile reaches his eyes.  
>Not the fake on he gives clients, no a genuine smile. My heart began to beat faster and a blush reached my cheeks. "Mai," he whispered a lifted his hand to hold mine, "It's really you," he spoke.<br>I laughed, "Of course it was, did you really think I was the Tooth Fairy," this time everyone heard it and everyone laughed.  
>I pulled back and looked at and Bou-san where back and were clutching their stomachs in laughter, Lin was chuckling and Yasu and the others were laughing behind their hands. I looked back at Naru to see him trying not to chuckle and I gave him a big smile.<br>"I love you Naru,"  
>"I love you too Mai,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Mai's awake, finally. Now there will either just be one chapter left or two, I haven't decided yet, but it will get posted today, no fail so I can start my WALKING DEAD FAN FICTIONS. SO EXCITED.!<strong>

**ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedAndBlueEyed._


	27. Epilogue

**Woo, I decided just one very long chapter, with a few new songs that I love.  
>THANK YOU TO EVERYONE. You have all been amazing this last year. I think it's been a year. Anyway, stay tuned to future stories of mine appearing and I hope they are as good as this because I enjoyed writing this one.<br>Once again, thank you, here is the last chapter in Seeing You Again.  
>One last time,<br>OWTS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the crowd in front of me silently. They were all cheering me on in their own ways. Some shouting my name repeatedly others just screaming, and then some who were waving lighters and banners. I was so happy. I laughed slightly, and looked out at the crowd, "<strong>This is my last song I will be singing over here in England, and it's a special one, it's about someone and our lives, so give it up for my last song, DAYDREAMING!" <strong>I shouted happily as the nodded to the band, the music began to play and I smiled.

**You walked in,  
>Caught my attention,<br>I've never seen,  
>a man with so much dimension.<strong>

**It's the way you walk,  
>The way you talk,<br>The way you make me feel inside,  
>It's in your smile,<br>It's in your eyes,  
>I don't wanna wait for tonight.<strong>

**So I'm daydreaming,  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands,<br>About you, you and only you,  
>Got me daydreaming,<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands,  
>About you, you and only you.<br>For you,  
>For you,<br>For you,  
>For you.<strong>

**Now I can't wait,  
>To hold you in my arms,<br>I know I was made for you,  
>I'm in love with all of your charm.<strong>

**It's the way you walk,  
>The way you talk,<br>The way you make me feel inside,  
>It's in your smile,<br>It's in your eyes,  
>I don't wanna wait for tonight.<strong>

**So I'm daydreaming,  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands,<br>About you, you and only you,  
>Got me daydreaming,<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands,  
>About you, you and only you.<strong>

**And I want you,  
>Got to have you,<br>And I need you,  
>Like I never have<br>Ever before.  
>Oh I want you,<br>Oh I need you,  
>Got to have you,<br>Like I never have,  
>Ever before.<strong>

**So I'm daydreaming,  
>With my chin in the palm of my hands,<br>About you, You and only,  
>You got me daydreaming,<br>With my chin in the palm of my hands,  
>About you, You and only you.<br>For you,  
>For you.<strong>

I stared as people cheered, "**Thank you England, I will be seeing you soon, good night," **I shouted out to the crowd. I smiled before I walked of stage with the rest of my crew as a song blared out of the speakers.  
>I ran down the stage stairs to the microphone guy and gave him my microphone before heading away.<br>Hana was the first one I saw, she came over to me and gave me a hug before leading me over talking a million words a second about the concert and the fans and everything.  
>I stopped us both and grabbed her shoulders.<br>"Breathe," she laughed, stopped and breathed before we continued on, Hana speaking a lot slower this time, "Your plan for Japan leaves in 23 hours, so we need to get you packed and sorted, everyone else is ready, even Dr Davis, he is waiting for you in your dressing room," I nodded at Hana as we rounded a corner.  
>I was greeted by screaming fans, they were the lucky ones of being able to get back stage passes and were waiting for autographs and photos of me, mostly selfies.<br>I was quick at my work, sighing everyone one, and taking at least two photos, one of me and them and a special one of me on my own just for them.  
>"<strong>Thank you for coming, and I hope to see you soon," <strong>I quickly opened my door to my dressing room and shut out the endless screaming.  
>"Ergh, I will never get used to those high pitch screams," I muttered to myself.<br>"You sound like that on cases, surely you're used to it," I sighed and turned to see my one and only boyfriend, Naru. He had a smirk dancing along his lips as he lounged on the sofa in my dressing room, he wore his usual black clothing, with his usual black notebook in his lap and a kettle and cup on the table behind his head.  
>"Really? I'm that loud?" I asked as I walked over to him, standing behind him to make us a quick cup of tea before we left.<br>I handed Naru his before i moved over to my dressing table.  
>"Yes," he answered quickly. I glared at him through the mirror before I reached for a makeup wipe and began removing the makeup off my face, I was grateful for all that Yura does for me, but makeup was just not me.<br>Sighing softly, I pulled all the clips out of my hair and put them back in a box before putting that away in the bag next to me.  
>"You okay?" I looked into the mirror at Naru who came to stand behind me.<br>"Yeah, just tired, and home sick, I can't wait to go home," he nodded before pulling me up and into his arms. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart, it calmed me.  
>"Home," he whispered and I looked up at him, "What?" I asked and he frowned down at me, "I wonder if my apartments still there,"<br>I smiled slightly before tugging his hand, he looked back at me and I smiled, "There's room for you in my apartment," I whispered, scared of the rejection.  
>Naru's eyes widened, "I mean, if you want, you don't have to, it close to SPR, but then you would be with Lin, and the apartments small, and I-" Naru cut me off by smashing his lips against mine.<br>I was shocked but quickly kissed back.  
>He kissed me with so much passion, it was shocked to see this from Naru, he pulled me closer, one of his hands going up, sliding under my hair and tilting my head to get better access to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, the kiss making me weak in the knees and I was struggling to stand.<br>Sighing softly as Naru pulled away I stared curiously at him. Why did he do that?  
>"Mai, you were babbling," he stated and I blushed, "I didn't, I- Okay I was babbling," he chuckled softly at me before, smirking.<br>"Mai,"  
>"What?" I snapped, he still hadn't answered me, "I would love, to move into your apartment with you," he said slowly, pronouncing every words as he lent down and whispered the final word in my ear.<br>I could feel his breath on my ear and neck and it sent shivers down my spine, good shivers.  
>"Naru," I whispered softly, he pulled away and planted a quick kiss on my forehead before he went over and picked up his notebook.<br>"We better be going, we have to pack, and a plane to catch," I stood there dumfounded but quickly recovered when I saw him smirk and I quickly went around and packed my stuff up, Hana would collect most of it, but I just needed the necessity's for now.  
>I took a glance around my dressing room once last time before walking to the door, and took Naru's hand and we left.<p>

* * *

><p>8 months later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mum, I really need you to come over," I said urgently into the phone, as I walked into the kitchen. I had it perched between my shoulder and head while I made tea.<br>Naru gave me the day off after I was violently throwing up this morning, I was sentenced to bed rest and he said he would be back around three, it was now 12, and I had just came to my sense about what it might be.  
>I sighed irritably when I could hear Dad and Yasuhara in the background. "Mai, we are at SPR, Naru just about to debrief us on a new case, what's up?"<br>I groaned, "Mum please, I need you, Ayako, I need your medical expertise," I half growled. "Wow, Mai, what's wrong, Naru said you were ill," I sighed and wiped my left eye, "Yes Mum, I am, but not in that way, you know, being sick in the morning," I said emphasising the last four words slowly, hoping she would get the piciture.  
>"Oh,."<br>Was all I heard, "Yeah oh," I half shouted, "Okay Mai, hold on," she said to me, then I heard, "Naru, yeah my mums on the phone, they needed me at the hospital, can I take a rain check, Housho can tell me about the case," I heard a mumble reply from my boyfriend before she replied to me.  
>"I'm on my way mum, I'll get what you need first," She said to me, covering her lie with ease,I sighed happily, "Thank you, please be quick,"<p>

* * *

><p>... ...<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa in the middle room of mine and Naru's new apartment, we had only got it a month ago after thinking my old one was too small.<br>It was cosy and very warm, with lots of photo's hung up. I was staring at my favourite one, it was of Naru and Gene as children, Luella gave it to me when we visited them two months back, I was happy to frame it much to Naru's displeasure.  
>Yet I think he was secretly happy to see the photo.<br>I sighed, children, were me and Naru ready. I was so scared when I saw the test came back positive.  
>Yet, Ayako, my amazing adoptive mum, was so helpful and proud of me, she couldn't wait to have a grandchild to smother, but wasn't happy about the idea of being a young nanny.<br>I laughed. I was 18 now, so I think it was an okay age to have this child but was I really ready? I sighed and took another sip of tea when I heard the door open and shut.  
>I stopped in mid-air. I heard the familiar jingle of keys and then a sigh.<br>"Mai," Naru called and I smiled as he came into the middle room. "What are you doing up, your ill, bed rest," he said standing in front of me.  
>"I, Naru, I know why I'm ill," I said softly.<br>"How," then he paused, "Ayako," I just nodded.  
>I then stood, "Let me get you some tea first, it might go down better with tea," I quickly ran into the kitchen to calm myself down and wonder how I could tell him. I looked down at my soon to be huge belly, I was so worried and scared. I quickly made Naru's favourite tea and took it out to him. He had taken the seat next to me, his shoes were off and he had the infamous black book in his hands.<br>"Here, Naru." I said placing the tea in front of him.  
>He sat up and took a sip.<br>I had to say it.  
>I had to say it.<br>"I'm Pregnant," I blurted out.  
>Naru spat out his tea as he chocked and coughed his guts up. "Your- What?" he asked wiping his mouth.<br>"I'm, I'm pregnant Naru," I said softly looking down at the floor.  
>Naru was quiet.<br>Too quite.  
>He was quite for ages before I felt to arms lift me up. I looked at the genuine smile on his face as he spun me round the room. "Mai, your pregnant, your pregnant," he repeated.<br>I laughed loudly as I swung round before he set me down on my feet. The rarest smile of all on his face, lighting up the room, his hand caressed my cheek before he looked down at my belly with a soft smile.  
>"Mai, I love you," he whispered.<br>"I love you too Naru," I said softly as he leaned down to kiss me softly.  
>It was the sweetest kiss of all.<br>I was happy.  
>Pregnant but happy.<br>What could go wrong now.  
>Only time could tell now.<p>

**WOOOOO.**

* * *

><p><strong>I love this ending.<br>It suggest an Sequel so maybe if I can find an idea I can come back to it. I left it open ended like this so I could come back to it because I do like this story.  
>THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ OR REVIEWED OR FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED.<strong>

**I will hopefully post a sequel but in the meantime. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedAndBlueEyed_


End file.
